Los tak chciał
by xSugarMoonx
Summary: To miał być kolejny, zwykły rok w Hogwarcie, tak myślała młoda Weasleyówna. Jednak los tak chciał, że Ginny zaczęła coraz częściej wpadać na pewnego Ślizgona. A pewien Ślizgon zastanawia się, co jest grane. Perypetie Wężów i Lwów. Gryfon wiele potrafi wymyślić, a czy Ślizgon będzie w stanie temu sprostać? Drinny na wesoło, moi państwo (i nie tylko!).
1. Prolog

**Tum dum dum!**

**Ludzie, ludzie, Drinny niosę!**

**Więc przyznam się bez bicia: nie mam określonego planu na to opowiadanie. Postanowiłam zaprzyjaźnić się z improwizacją. **

**Jednak to, że nie mam planu, nie znaczy, że nie będzie ciekawie (mam nadzieję)!**

**Więc mamy prolog. Prologi zazwyczaj psuję i tu nie ma wyjątku, jednak przysięgam: następny rozdział już jest lepszy! **

**Z ręką na sercu!**  
><strong>Się nie zgrywam!<strong>

* * *

><p>- Weasley, rusz się!<p>

- Czekaj! To jest bardziej skomplikowane niż mogłoby się wydawać - jęknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna, w pośpiechu zawiązując sznurówki. To, że co chwila ktoś na nią wpadał nie ułatwiało sprawy.

- Wiążesz buta, na Merlina! - Colin Creevey spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z politowaniem.

- Trochę technologii i człowiek się gubi - odpowiedziała Ginny z żałością, desperacko próbując wyplątać palce z nieposłusznych supłów.

- Gub się na miejscu, ale teraz chodź, pociąg zaraz ucieknie - chłopak przestępował z nogi na nogę, czekając z niecierpliwością. Colin stanowczo nie lubił się spóźniać. I jak na ironię, zaprzyjaźnił się z mistrzem nie trafiania w porę i miejsce.

Ginny westchnęła, pozwalając plątaninie sznurków smętnie zwisać z jej butów i podbiegła do przyjaciela.

- Bierzesz wszelką odpowiedzialność za moją ewentualną śmierć z powodu niezawiązanych sznurówek - oznajmiła dziewczyna, zmierzając do barierki, prowadzącej na peron 9 i 3/4 i przy okazji zręcznie wyminęła mężczyznę z walizką, który omal nie wpadł na rudowłosą.

_Jestem niska, ale jeszcze da się mnie dojrzeć!, _pomyślała z prychnięciem.

- Uroczyście przysięgam, że jeśli pokonają cię sznurówki, wezmę na siebie całą winę. Zaraz po tym, jak przestanę się śmiać - chłopak wyszczerzył się, przywołując na swoje policzki urocze dołeczki.

Ginny wywróciła oczami i powiodła wzrokiem po dworcu. Ludzie pędzący przed siebie, przeskakujący bagaże, walające się po podłodze, wszędzie krzyki, nawoływania i ciężkie sapanie machin. Rok w rok ten sam zamęt. Przejście przez King's Cross pierwszego września było prawdziwym wyczynem.

Colin spojrzał niepewnie na barierkę i Ginny musiała wykorzystać wszelkie pokłady siły, by się nie roześmiać. I rok w rok Colin Creevey bał się przejść na peron 9 i 3/4.

- No, ku przygodzie, Colin - zawołała dziarsko ruda. Chłopak tylko wykrzywił usta, wyraźnie nie podzielając entuzjazmu przyjaciółki,

- Słuchaj, może sprawdzimy, czy to na pewno działa, co? Roztrzaskanie się nie jest w moim dzisiejszym grafiku. Ani jutrzejszym. Ogólnie nie mam tego w planach - odpowiedział nerwowo, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Nie roztrzaskamy się - zapewniła go Ginny.

- Możemy utknąć.

- Nie utkniemy.

- Możemy zostać złapani.

- Nikt nas nie złapie, to legalne.

- Możemy zostać przeniesieni do alternatywnego wymiaru!

- Colin! - zawołała ze śmiechem Ginny. - Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o tym, by barierka przeniosła kogokolwiek do alternatywnego wymiaru?

- Nie, ale to nic nie udowadnia. Ktoś musi być pierwszy - obruszył się Gryfon, któremu w tym momencie odwaga nie była zbyt bliska.

- Przez sześć lat obywało się bez ofiar. Uwierz, nic nie zapowiada zmiany - Ginny wywróciła oczami. - To tylko barierka - i jakby na potwierdzenie słów, wskazała niewinnie wyglądający przedmiot rozmowy.

- Bo wypadki mają to do siebie, że są nieoczekiwane i ta barierka chce, żebyś tak myślała! Że to _tylko _barierka. Ale stracisz na chwilę czujność i...

- Czy my nadal mówimy o barierce? - parsknęła Gryfonka, jednak zrzedła jej mina, gdy zobaczyła wielki zegar, wskazujący, że byli definitywnie spóźnieni. - Colin, teraz, albo nigdy. Ja biegnę, ty biegniesz, pamiętasz?

- To nie jest cholerny Titanic - wymamrotał Creevey, zdobywając zdezorientowane spojrzenie przyjaciółki. - Nieważne. Idź, przeżyj, pomszczę cię w razie potrzeby.

Ginny roześmiała się i bez zastanowienia wbiegła w barierkę.

Nie roztrzaskała się, nie utknęła i definitywnie nie została przeniesiona do innego wymiaru. Jedynie na peron 9 i 3/4, gdzie większość uczniów zajęła już miejsca w pociągu, pozostawiając na stacji rodziców, rzucających ostatnie przestrogi swoim pociechom. "Wróć cała, ucz się dobrze, bądź miła, nie pij podejrzanych eliksirów, skakanie z wieży nie jest fajne" i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

- No i super - powiedziała Ginny, zanim wylądowała na ziemi, przygnieciona ciężarem, który wpadł na nią z impetem. Odetchnęła ciężko. - Colin... - jęknęła z boleścią, czując, że co poniektóre kości długo jej tego nie zapomną.

- Wybacz- odpowiedział z żałością w głosie chłopak. - Mówiłem, że nie jestem w tym dobry.

- Zejdź ze mnie i będzie ci wybaczone - sapnęła Ginny, czując, że za chwilę stanie się częścią podłogi. Gdy tylko Colin pozbawił ją swoich kilogramów, podniosła się na nogi. - Koniec. Za rok przywlokę cię tu i każę przechodzić tak długo, aż się nauczysz - oznajmiła. Colin uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Jednak sprawa została całkowicie (prawie, Ginny nie miała zamiaru odpuścić) zapomniana, gdy wokół rozległ się głośny gwizd czerwonej lokomotywy.

- Gin?

- Tak?

- Mamy minutę.

- Tak.

- Bagaże i jazda?

- Czytasz mi w myślach.

Dwójka spóźnialskich Gryfonów puściła się pędem w stronę wagonów, nie zważając na oburzone spojrzenia starszych czarodziejów.

- Nie pożegnałam się z rodzicami - jęknęła Ginny, gdy wspólnymi siłami wnosili jej kufer do pociągu.

- To nic, napatrzeli się na ciebie przez wakacje - odpowiedział Colin, wskakując na schodki i pomagając wejść dziewczynie.

Zdążyli w momencie, w którym drzwi zaczęły się zamykać.

Para Gryfonów spojrzała na siebie.

- I DLATEGO powinniśmy wychodzić wcześniej na stację - powiedziała stanowczo Ginny, opierając się o ścianę.

- Zdążylibyśmy, gdyby nie twój but.

- Zdążylibyśmy, gdyby nie twoja barierka - odparowała Weasley. Colin tylko zacisnął wargi.

- Twój punkt.

Ginny rozejrzała się. Wokół rozlegały się trzaski zasuwanych drzwi od przedziałów, powoli ucinając wszelkie głosy rozgadanych uczniów.

Dwójka Gryfonów ruszyła na poszukiwanie wolnego przedziału, co nie było łatwym zadaniem, zważając na fakt, że wszyscy przezorniejsi pozajmowali już miejsca.

Jednak na szczęście Ginny i Colina, do przezorniejszych należało także Złote Trio, które okupowało jeden z ostatnich przedziałów. W środku siedzieli też Neville Longbottom i Luna Lovegood.

- Dobry wszystkim! - rzuciła wesoło Ginny, wchodząc do środka i wciągając swój bagaż za sobą.

- Gdzie byłaś? - Ron natychmiast zapytał siostrę, zanim ta zdążyła chociażby zająć miejsce.

- Przemierzałam wspólnie alternatywne wymiary z Colinem. A wam jak mija dzień? - odpowiedziała, parskając, gdy zobaczyła zaczerwienienie na policzkach przyjaciela. Nie była pewna, czy wywołał go jej komentarz, czy obecność Harry'ego. Colin nadal nie mógł przeboleć swojej pierwszorocznej obsesji i choć Ginny tłumaczyła mu, że dzieci tak mają i że to świetna historia do opowiedzenia wnukom, to nadal czuł zażenowanie w obecności Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

A rzeczony chłopiec wstał i podniósł Weasleyównie władować kufer na półkę.

- Mama cię zbije - skwitował Ron.

- Mama nie zabroniła nam podróżować po wymiarach - stwierdziła poważnie Ginny, kiwając z wdzięcznością Harry'emu.

- Nie, Ginny, tym razem naprawdę zabije - wtrąciła się Hermiona. - Była strasznie zdenerwowana. Myślała, że coś ci się stało. Sądzę, że nadal tak myśli, zważając na fakt, że nie wsiadłaś z nami do pociągu - uniosła znacząco brwi, posyłając młodszej przyjaciółce spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłaby się sama Molly Weasley.

- A według mnie nie zabije. Okoliczności łagodzące, rozumiecie. To Ginny - wyszczerzył się Harry, patrząc na Ginny z rozbawieniem.

- Wtedy będzie gorzej. Dostanie wyjca. A jak ona dostanie wyjca, to tak, jakbyśmy wszyscy go dostali - Ron pokręcił głową, rzucając siostrze oskarżające spojrzenie.

- A ja, jeśli mam coś w sprawie do powiedzenia, to jeszcze bym trochę pożyła. Tak dla zasady - Ginny ucięła dyskusję, zastanawiając się, dlaczego od razu jest spisywana na straty. - Napiszę list, wyjaśnię sprawę, powiem, jak bardzo mi przykro i jak bardzo was wszystkich kocham, to powinno zadziałać. Zagłada odroczona - dziewczyna rozłożyła się na siedzeniu, opierając głowę o ściankę przedziału. - Zresztą, to twoja wina - powiedziała do Rona, ziewając przeciągle.

- Czekaj, co? Dlaczego tym razem? - obruszył się chłopak.

- Nie wiem, o czym śniłeś, bracie, ale zacznij wyciszać pokój na noc. A przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy masz zamiar się rzucać i krzyczeć - burknęła Ginny, podsuwając kolana pod brodę. Desperacko potrzebowała odrobiny snu. - Ciągle mnie budziłeś, mam pokój pod tobą, moje zaspanie to twoja wina - ruda nie miała pojęcia, co dręczyło w nocy jej brata, ale była pewna, że jeśli straciła cenne godziny snu na rzecz stepujących pająków, to nie daruje tego łatwo.

- Nie rzucam się i nie krzyczę w nocy! - zaprotestował rudzielec, zaczerwieniając się.

- Rzucasz się i krzyczysz - odpowiedział Harry ze śmiechem. - A czasem nawet śpiewasz.

- Wiedziałbym, że krzyczę i się rzucam! - Ron oblał się rumieńcem.

- Przecież spałeś - wtrąciła Hermiona, chowając uśmiech za burzą brązowych włosów.

- Chociaż on jeden - odburknęła Ginny, zamykając oczy.

- Może masz pod łóżkiem gniazdo Insomorków? - pierwszy raz odezwała się Luna. - Lubią mieszać w snach, to je bawi.

- Mi nie jest do śmiechu - stwierdziła Ginny, zdobywając w ten sposób mordercze spojrzenie swojego brata i parsknięcie ze strony Harry'ego.

- Och, zostawcie go - Hermiona wywróciła oczami. Ron tylko wymamrotał coś pod nosem. - Więc... Luna, Colin, jak wam poszły SUMy?

- Mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję - powiedziała Luna, uśmiechając się radośnie. Colin tylko zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

- Zdałem - stwierdził krótko, unikając bystrego spojrzenia panny Granger.

- Wszyscy zdają - Hermiona uniosła brwi i utkwiła wzrok w blondynie. - Tylko z jakim rezultatem?

- Zielarstwo mnie pokonało - chłopak podrapał się w kark, westchnąwszy. - I nawet nie wiem, jak to się stało.

- Ale... wszyscy zdają z zielarstwa. Sprout ma niski próg - powiedział wolno Ron. Hermiona zganiła go wzrokiem.

- Niespodzianka - mruknął Colin, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie.

- Wiesz, profesor Sprout pozwala na dodatkowy egzamin tym, którzy nie mają wystarczającego wyniku. Jak chcesz, to mogę ci pomóc - Neville powiedział niepewnie.

- Możesz to zrobić? - zawołał Colin z ożywieniem.

- Tak, tak myślę. Chyba - Neville zmarszczył brwi. - A jak źle jest?

- Źle - odpowiedziała za Colina Ginny, która powoli odpływała do krainy snów.

- Idź spać - burknął Creevey.

- Robi się - odmruknęła ruda, wzdychając ciężko.

I tak wszyscy zajęli się sobą, ruszając ku kolejnemu roku w Hogwarcie.

Pociąg mknął z furkotem, a pejzaż za oknem zmieniał się drastycznie, przechodząc od dolin po górzyste tereny. Ron i Hermiona z ciężkim westchnieniem poszli wypełniać niewdzięczne obowiązki prefektów. Co jakiś czas ktoś przeszedł przez korytarz, szukając drogi powrotnej do swojego przedziału, co jakiś czas ktoś wybuchnął śmiechem, jednak nic wyjątkowego się nie działo.

A przynajmniej do momentu, w którym drzwi przedziału nie otworzyły się. A raczej zostały otworzone - przez Draco Malfoya. Gdy tylko jego jasnoblond włosy pokazały się w środku, zdobył kilka nienawistnych spojrzeń, na które odpowiedział pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. Za nim przyczłapali Crabbe i Goyle, jako nieodłączony dodatek.

Malfoy powiódł wzrokiem po przedziale.

- Tak - wycedził. - Jak wam mówiłem - zwrócił się do swoich pomagierów, - tutaj też nic godnego uwagi - wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmieszku i wyprostował się, jakby chcąc wyeksponować swoje kosztowne szaty.

- Czego chcesz Malfoy? - warknął Harry, wbijając spojrzenie w Ślizgona. Tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Jestem _prefektem, _Potter. Moim zadaniem jest sprawdzanie, czy wszystko znajduje się tam, gdzie powinno - Ślizgon znów rozejrzał się po przedziale. - Tak, brud na swoim miejscu. Brakuje tylko szlamy i będzie komplet - uniósł z zadowoleniem brwi, gdy jego komentarzowi zawtórował śmiech Crabba i Goyla.

Harry poderwał się z siedzenia, natychmiast sięgając po swoją różdżkę.

- Harry, lepiej nie... - Neville zaprotestował słabo, co wywołało szyderczy śmiech Malfoya.

- Tak, _Harry, _lepiej nie - blondyn powiedział kpiącym tonem. - Przecież nie chcesz kłopotów, prawda, Potter?

- Nie powinniście się kłócić, promieniujecie nieprzyjemną aurą - mruknęła Luna, nie odwracając spojrzenia od okna.

- Nowy obrońca, Potter? Pomyluna? Nawet po tobie można było spodziewać się więcej. Dno dna, bliznowaty, dno dna.

- Wynoś się, Malfoy - warknął Harry, robiąc krok w kierunku Ślizgona.

- Co tu się dzieje? - w tym momencie do przedziału wkroczyła Hermiona z Ronem. A moment nie był zbyt dogodny.

- No! Racja, Potter. Lepiej wyjść, za dużo tu szlamu - wycedził Malfoy.

W tym momencie Hermiona musiała powstrzymać rudowłosego przyjaciela przed wymierzeniem Ślizgonowi ciosu.

- Co tu się dzieje? - powtórzyła nieprzytomnie wcześniejsze pytanie Ginny, która do tej pory była pogrążona we śnie. _Ktoś będzie cierpiał, _pomyślała z zirytowaniem.

- Malfoy przyszedł - odpowiedział jej cicho Colin. Ginny po chwili prychnęła, gdy "dyskusja" zaczęła być coraz głośniejsza.

- Czy możecie, proszę, zabijać się ciszej? - ruda podniosła głos, usilnie starając się złapać uciekający sen. Sen jedynie pomachał jej na do widzenia.

- Śpisz w pociągu? Już nawet na to was nie stać w waszym śmietniku? - parsknął pogardliwie Ślizgon, pierwszy raz zwracając uwagę na Weasleyównę.

- Idź być Malfoyem gdzie indziej - odmruknęła ruda, zaciskając powieki w wierze, że hałas przestanie bębnić w jej uszach. Ginny nienawidziła się budzić.

- Zbyt wysoki poziom do zniesienia, co, _Weasley? _

_- _Zostaw moją siostrę, Malfoy - warknął Ron, sztyletując blondyna wzrokiem.

- Zbyt wiele słomy ci z butów wystaje, żebyś mógł mi rozkazywać, Weasley - odpowiedział Ślizgon, unosząc wysoko podbródek.

- Jesteś aroganckim, paskudnym...

- Nie, naprawdę. Przestańcie już! Ron, uspokój się, Malfoy, idź sobie, Harry, zostaw tę różdżkę, ja... - Hermiona podjęła się próby opanowania sytuacji, jednak to wywołało jeszcze większy zamęt.

- NO NA LITOŚĆ MERLINA - krzyknęła Ginny, podrywając się. Za każdym razem, gdy się budziła, miała parszywy nastrój. Gdy budził ją ktoś, miała ochotę mordować. Jednak gdy budził ją ktoś i nie pozwalał na spokojny powrót do rzeczywistości, dziewczynę ogarniała furia. - Malfoy, wynoś się stąd, albo przynajmniej się zamknij!

Malfoy uniósł brew, przenosząc na nią uwagę.

- No! Weasleyówna ma głos, kto by pomyślał? - zakpił, mierząc ją wzrokiem. Ginny tylko się zaczerwieniła.

- Tam są drzwi, Malfoy - ruda wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, wskazując wyjście z przedziału. Malfoy tylko parsknął.

- Tak. A tam jest okno - pokazał punkt za plecami dziewczyny. - Nazywanie przedmiotów mamy już za sobą.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się z zastanowieniem w blondwłosego chłopaka.

- To było słabe - powiedziała, krzyżując ramiona. Ślizgon wydął wargi z urazą.

- Dostosowuję się do poziomu - sarknął. Ginny tylko wywróciła oczami.

- Zawsze ta sama piosenka. Zmień repertuar, Malfoy - odpowiedziała spokojnie, wprawiając chłopaka w osłupienie.

- Potter - warknął. - Pilnuj swojej dziewczyny, bo najwyraźniej ma wrażenie, że może do mnie mówić jak do równego - zmrużył ze złością oczy. - Jeszcze wyda jej się, że może nawet podejść.

Nim czerwony ze złości Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, Ginny spokojnie zrobiła kilka kroków, stając przy Malfoyu.

- Nie tylko podejść, ale i więcej - powoli uniosła rękę i wystawiła wskazujący palec, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. Tamten spojrzał na nią z zdezorientowaniem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się serdecznie i dźgnęła palcem klatkę piersiową Malfoya. - Dotknąć też. I jak, płoniesz? - wyszczerzyła się, a za jej plecami rozległ się chichot.

Malfoy w pierwszej chwili wpatrywał się w nią osłupiały, jednak zaraz potem odsunął się z wyrazem zgorszenia na twarzy.

- To było obrzydliwe - wycedził, łapiąc materiał koszuli, jakby go parzył. Ginny tylko wywróciła oczami.

- Ta sama piosenka - skwitowała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszła z przedziału.

Przeszła kilka kroków i oparła się o ścianę, biorąc głęboki oddech. _Co ja robię? Obiecałam mamie, że postaram się wrócić żywa. Na razie nie idzie mi zbyt dobrze. _

Odgarnęła rude kosmyki. W tym momencie zza drzwi wypadł Malfoy z furią wypisaną na twarzy.

- Nie wiem, co sobie myślisz - wycedził, podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko rudej, - i czy w ogóle myślisz, ale uważaj Weasley, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę - chłopak utkwił w niej stalowoszare oczy, przepełnione żądzą mordu.

Ginny odetchnęła głęboko. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak wysoki jest Ślizgon. I w jak bardzo niedogodnej sytuacji się znajduje. Przez jej plecy przebiegł zdradliwy dreszcz strachu, jednak postanowiła, że jeśli ma zginąć, to nie da Malfoyowi satysfakcji.

- I po co ta agresja? - odpowiedziała spokojnie, opanowując drżenie głosu. Zacisnęła palce w pięści, by przestać się trząść.

Malfoy zamrugał, jakby nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Ostatecznie prychnął, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie wchodź mi w drogę, Weasley.

- O, nawet ci z niej zejdę - powiedziała, wywracając oczami i zrobiła krok, by ominąć chłopaka. I zapewne byłoby to bardzo efektywnym odwrotem, gdyby Ślizgon nieopatrznie nie stanął na rozwiązanej sznurówce Ginny.

Ruda, nim zdążyła się zorientować, uderzyła z hukiem o podłogę z głośnym "oooch".

I nim boleśnie stłuczona ręka dała o sobie znać, nad dziewczyną rozległ się gromki śmiech Malfoya.

- Wreszcie na swoim miejscu, Weasley, rozmowa z tobą to sama przyjemność - zakpił, nadal parskając śmiechem i odszedł, zostawiając Ginny na podłodze.

Ruda zacisnęła powieki i westchnęła ciężko. _Dlaczego to mnie musi zawsze szlag trafić?, _jęknęła, powoli podnosząc się na nogi. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na swoje buty.

- Podłe szmaty - warknęła, wkraczając ponownie do przedziału.

- Inaczej bym tych Ślizgonów nie określił - powiedział z zadowoleniem Ron. Ginny posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

- Mówiłam o butach.

Uznała, że nie warto odpowiadać na zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

- Czekaj, jeszcze raz. Wywaliłaś się przed Malfoyem? - Colin znowu zakrztusił się śmiechem. Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

- Tak, Colin, tak właśnie było. Potwierdzam po raz kolejny - odparła ze zmęczeniem.

- Tak mogłaś zrobić tylko ty - wyszczerzył się, biorąc kolejny kęs do ust. Uczta już się rozpoczęła. Wokół panował wyjątkowy hałas, tworzony przez emocjonujące opowieści o minionych wakacjach, brzęk sztućców i jowialne powitania Bezgłowego Nicka.

Ginny swój szósty rok w Hogwarcie rozpoczęła z hukiem. Dosłownie. I marzyła o łóżku. A dokładniej o śnie. O pogrążeniu się w długim, przyjemnym, wolnym od Malfoya śnie.

- Tyle że to twoja wina - stwierdziła rzeczowo dziewczyna. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie, to Malfoy nadepnął na twoje sznurówki, nie ja. Pamiętasz? Ja Colin. On Malfoy.

- Ale wcześniej ty wziąłeś odpowiedzialność za moje rozwiązane buty - Ginny uniosła brwi. Colin parsknął śmiechem.

- Wziąłem odpowiedzialność za twoją ewentualną śmierć- popukał palcem w swoją głowę. - Myśli się - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ginny pokręciła głową.

- Tu Gryffindor, tu się nie myśli - odpowiedziała, cedząc przez zęby i wykrzywiając usta w grymasie.

- Brzmisz jak Malfoy.

- Miałam brzmieć jak Malfoy! - ruda wywróciła oczami. - Próbowałam się w niego wcielić- dodała, podnosząc się. Zaczynała widzieć podwójnie, to był niechybny znak, że czas ruszyć do łóżka.

- Więc ja powinienem się wcielić w ciebie. Mam upaść teraz, czy za chwilę? - odpowiedział z radością Colin i nim Ginny zdążyła zgromić go wzrokiem, chłopak, jak na ironię, zahaczył nogą o ławkę i upadł na ziemię. Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem i zaklaskała z entuzjazmem.

- Brawo, Colinie, odegrałeś to wyśmienicie! - ruda zasłoniła usta, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu, gdy jej przyjaciel próbował się podnieść.

- To było zamierzone! - sapnął, łapiąc równowagę. - Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, tak - pokiwał gorliwie głową.

- Nie zaprzeczę - parsknęła Ginny.

- Naprawdę!

- Nie wątpię.

- Się nie zgrywam!

- Nie protestuję.

- Jesteśmy beznadziejni.

- Zdecydowanie - Weasleyówna po raz kolejny wybuchnęła śmiechem, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali.

I może, gdyby się obróciła, zobaczyłaby utkwione w niej stalowoszare oczy. I może, gdyby wytężyła słuch, usłyszałaby, jak Draco Malfoy pyta osoby siedzącej obok niego, kiedy mała Weasley znalazła kręgosłup i jak prędko go zgubi.


	2. Bolesne początki

**I jest! Długo to trwało, ale jest. Szkoła i zdrowie nie wybierają, ale to nic. To nic. Udało się.**

**Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za komentarze! Gdy miałam zamiar porzucić klawiaturę, pojawiał się komentarz i natychmiast wracałam do pracy. Wasza zasługa, dziękuję! Nieskończona jest motywacja, czerpana z komentarzy :D**

**Ale już nie przedłużam. Zapraszam do czytania, do opinii i ogólnie cieszenia się! (mam nadzieję)**

* * *

><p>Budzik zadzwonił stanowczo zbyt wcześnie.<p>

- Zabijcie to - rudowłosa dziewczyna wymamrotała w poduszkę, starając się zignorować uciążliwy dźwięk.

- _Ależ kotku, szkoda dnia, idź myć zęby, no raz dwa!, _rozkrzyczał się magiczny zegar, co wywołało kolejny jęk rudej.

- Gin, na twoim miejscu posłuchałabym budzika, dobrze gada - gdzieś nad Weasleyówną zabrzmiał damski głos. Ginny westchnęła.

- Znów zaspałam? - mruknęła.

- Tylko trochę - odpowiedziała radośnie Demelza, wsuwając ostatnią spinkę we włosy.

_Brrr. Jak można być wesołym, gdy jest tak wcześnie? To nielegalne, _pomyślała ruda, postanawiając, że czas zwlec się z łóżka.

_Dobra. Najpierw jedna noga, _jęknęła ciężko, wystawiając lewą kończynę poza obręb ciepłej kołdry. Zadrżała, czując powiew zimna.

_Kawałek sukcesu, _mruknęła z zadowoleniem i wysunęła rękę. Coraz nieprzyjemniej. _Dobrze, Ginny. Teraz najgorszy fragment. Bądź dzielna, _chwyciła palcami materiał kołdry i zaciskając powieki, odrzuciła ją gwałtownie.

- Oj, niefajnie! - sapnęła, czując dreszcz, przebiegający przez jej ciało. Gdzieś za nią rozległo się klaskanie.

- Jeszcze tylko dojść do łazienki! Dasz radę! - Demelza roześmiała się. Ginny tylko westchnęła. _Bo ona myśli, że ja się zgrywam. _

Rudowłosa przeturlała się i zsunęła z łóżka, ciężko lądując na nogach. Złapała równowagę, czekając, aż pokój przestanie się kręcić.

- Okej. Wstałam. Mogę żyć dalej - oświadczyła stanowczo, chwytając swoje stare szaty.

Przeczesała ręką nieokiełznane włosy i poczłapała do łazienki. Westchnęła ciężko, zbierając się na odwagę, by zerknąć w lustro.

- Powitaj nowy dzień uśmiechem, skarbie! - krzyknęło zwierciadło. _Głupie, magiczne lustro, _wymamrotała w myślach, zbywając wesołe przywitanie niecenzuralnym gestem.

Po nieopatrznym wejściu pod strumień lodowatej wody, zgubieniu buta, odnalezieniu go i poślizgnięciu się na kałuży wody, Ginny była gotowa.

Gryfonka triumfalnie wyszła z dormitorium i zbiegła po schodach. W pokoju wspólnym nie zostało zbyt wiele osób, wszyscy zdążyli już pójść na śniadanie.

Ginny rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kogoś znajomego, jednak gdy okazało się, że dla wszystkich jedzenie było ważniejsze od jej towarzystwa, wyszła na korytarz i w pośpiechu ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali.

_Na pewno nie zostawią mi nic wartościowego. Muszę wstawać wcześniej, żeby dostać dobre jedzenie. Ale to nie jest możliwe. Wybierać pomiędzy jedzeniem i snem. Przecież to dwa najważniejsze elementy życia!_

I wraz z tymi rozważaniami, Ginny wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali. Uderzyła w nią fala głosów, śmiechu i krzyków, jednak to zostało zagłuszone przez przyjemny zapach jedzenia, który poprowadził ją prosto do stołu Gryffindoru.

- Jeśli zachowaliście dla mnie naleśnika, wybaczę, że nikt na mnie nie zaczekał - oświadczyła rudowłosa, zajmując swoje miejsce. Colin nad wyraz zainteresował się swoją jajecznicą, Neville wydawał się być zafascynowany złotym widelcem, a Ron gorączkowo przełknął ostatni kęs czegoś, co mogło być rzeczonym naleśnikiem. Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

- Ładna dziś pogoda, prawda? - Colin odezwał się głośno, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ginny spojrzała w górę, by zobaczyć gęstwinę szarych chmur.

- Nie wyszło ci, Creevey - zmierzyła chłopaka wzrokiem i natychmiast roześmiała się. - Dobrze. Zadowolę się kanapką. Ale wiedz, że wam tego nie zapomnę. Będę chowała urazę w pamięci przez lata, by-

- Czasami zapominasz, jak masz na imię, o naleśniku zapomnisz do obiadu - przerwał jej przyjaciel, kręcąc głową.

- Zapominać, jak się ma na imię, a nie chcieć pamiętać, jak ono brzmi, to dwie różne rzeczy, Colinie - powiedziała, zajmując się dokładnym pokrywaniem chleba masłem.

- Tak jest, Ginewro?

Ginny obdarzyła Colina wzrokiem, który mógłby powtórnie zabić umarłego.

- Podpisujesz na siebie wyrok - wymamrotała, skrupulatnie dobierając dodatki do swojego śniadania. Choć została pozbawiona naleśników, nie miała zamiaru się poddać i dzielnie walczyła o wartościowy posiłek.

- Nawiązując do wyroków: wiesz, że za chwilę masz eliksiry? - powiedział Colin. Ginny spojrzała na niego, jakby właśnie obwieścił, że został jej ostatni dzień życia.

- Jak to: mam za chwilę eliksiry? - zapytała, bojąc się otrzymać odpowiedź. Creevey uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem i podsunął pod nos dziewczyny kawałek pergaminu. - McGonagall rozdawała plany lekcji, kiedy cię nie było.

Ginny chwyciła kartkę, spoglądając na nią w wierze, że znajdzie jakieś pocieszenie.

- Merlinie, mam za chwilę eliksiry! - krzyknęła, podrywając się. Colin skinął głową.

- Cieszę się, że zrozumiałaś aluzję - odpowiedział, chwytając szklankę z sokiem dyniowym. Ginny zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię.

- Jak możesz być tak spokojny? Umrzemy! Tak właściwie, to już nie żyjemy, to tylko formalność! - przeczesała ręką włosy i rozejrzała się z paniką w oczach. Colin uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- Ja... cóż. Ja będę mógł odwiedzać twój grób, Ginny. Nie kontynuuję eliksirów. Walcz dzielnie! - mówiąc to, opuścił wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w podłogę, próbując ukryć albo rozbawienie albo poczucie winy. Jednak bardziej prawdopodobna była pierwsza opcja. Weasley spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

- Jak to nie kontynuujesz eliksirów? Nie opuszczaj mnie! Nie w takiej chwili! - krzyknęła, wymachując kawałkiem papieru. Colin tylko pokręcił głową.

- Nie potrzebuję ich. Snape'a też nie potrzebuję. I ty będziesz potrzebowała naprawdę wiele szczęścia, jeśli zaraz się nie ruszysz.

Ginny cmoknęła z irytacją, spojrzała tęsknie na kanapkę, potem z mordem w oczach na Colina, potem znów na kanapkę i pobiegła do wyjścia, zostawiając chłopaka z myślą "_Tyle sprzecznych emocji w jednej kobiecie." _

"Kobieta pełna sprzecznych emocji" chwilę później znów wpadła do Wielkiej Sali i chwyciła swoją kanapkę. Jeśli umierać, to z pełnym brzuchem.

Ginny pędziła w stronę lochów, przeskakując po kilka stopni i modląc się, by po drodze nie stracić zbyt wielu kości. Zapewne nie musiałaby się tak spieszyć, gdyby miała porządek w swoich rzeczach. Ale że porządku nie miała, to znalezienie podręcznika okazało się prawdziwym wyzwaniem. I stratą dużej części czasu.

Ruda przecisnęła się przez grupę uczniów, prychając na nich. _Idzie to to, nie wie gdzie. Jak wie, to się myli, nikt nic nie widzi, nikt nic nie rozumie, tarasują przejście, a na mnie wyrok czeka, _pomyślała, zwalniając odrobinę, by złapać oddech. Jej płuca błagały o litość. _Kondycjo, gdzie się podziałaś?_

Szybkim krokiem ruszyła przez wąski korytarz. Już wkraczała na teren lochów i istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że zdąży na czas.

Prawdopodobieństwo zmniejszyło się, gdy na końcu wąskiego przejścia napotkała grupę Ślizgonów. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w odwróconego plecami do Ginny blondyna, który żywo gestykulował, wygłaszając jakąś mowę.

Rudowłosa jęknęła, postanawiając, że przeszarżuje przez nich z odwagą na twarzy i trwogą w sercu. _Grunt to pozory, _pomyślała i przyspieszyła. Chciała wykorzystać swój niewielki wzrost, by przecisnąć się pomiędzy grupką. I to mogłoby się udać.

Jednak życie Ginny byłoby zbyt proste i zbyt nie jej, gdyby z takich sytuacji wychodziła cało.

Właśnie miała wyminąć blondyna, gdy ten przeszedł do najbardziej emocjonującej części swojej wypowiedzi i gwałtownie zamachnął się ręką. A tak się złożyło, że na trajektorii jej ruchu stanęła mała, rudowłosa dziewczyna.

Z początku ją zamroczyło, więc nawet nie poczuła bólu. Z początku. Jednak gdy została odrzucona, i uderzyła plecami o chłodną ścianę, jej szczęka eksplodowała. Takie miała w każdym razie wrażenie. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie odgłos, który był czymś pomiędzy sapnięciem a jękiem. Uniosła głowę, by załzawionymi oczami zobaczyć, kogo w przyszłości będzie musiała zabić.

- Malfoy! - warknęła, jednocześnie czując, jak coś przeskakuje z lewej strony jej szczęki. - Moja twarz, Merlinie - jęknęła, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak nie wybił jej któregoś zęba.

Draco Malfoy wydawał się być tak samo zaskoczony, jak Ginny oszołomiona.

- Weasley? - wycedził. - Dlaczego twoja twarz znalazła się pod moją pięścią?

- Dlaczego twoja pięść znalazła się na mojej twarzy? - odparowała, starając się opanować łzawienie. Ślizgoni parsknęli śmiechem.

Malfoy leniwie rozprostował palce i je zgiął.

- Nadwyrężyłaś je. Przez ciebie nie będę mógł pisać - spojrzał na nią z szyderczym uśmiechem. Ginny zgromiła go wzrokiem, czując zaczerwienienie na policzkach. I kwitnącego siniaka.

Weasley już miała odpowiedzieć, co chłopak może sobie zrobić ze swoimi palcami, gdy usłyszała dzwonek, który mógłby równie dobrze być odczytanym wyrokiem.

- Cholera - jęknęła dziewczyna i machnęła ręką na blondyna - Snape ratuje ci życie, Malfoy - warknęła poprzez tępy ból i pobiegła w stronę sali od eliksirów. Uznała, że szczęka nie jest warta spóźnienia na pierwsze eliksiry na szóstym roku.

Ginny wpadła zdyszana do klasy, gdy większość zaczęła już zajmować swoje miejsca.

- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za niepunktualność. Siadaj, Weasley.

Tymi słowami przywitał Gryfonkę Severus Snape. Ginny nawet nie zadała sobie trudu, by obdarzyć go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Po sześciu latach człowiek w jakimś stopniu się przyzwyczajał.

Z pulsującym bólem szczęki i płucami, zgubionymi gdzieś po drodze, rudowłosa opadła na jedno z krzeseł.

Snape rozpoczął swoją przemowę, mającą na celu przestraszyć i zdruzgotać wszelkie nadzieje na przyszłość młodych owutemowców. Zaczął od ubolewania nad ich niskim poziomem wiedzy, następnie przeszedł do przedstawienia materiału, którego zdanie mogło podchodzić pod zjawisko "cudu", potem dorzucił kilka gróźb ogólnych i personalnych, a zakończył ponownymi wyrazami zwątpienia w ich umiejętności i inteligencję. Mówiąc krócej: zapowiadał się rok, jak każdy inny.

- Ginny - ktoś syknął i rudowłosa poczuła szturchnięcie w ramię. Spojrzała kątem oka na Carin. _Carin? Usiadłam obok Carin? Dlaczego to zrobiłam?_

Ginny uniosła pytająco brwi.

- Masz coś na twarzy - tamta szepnęła, dźgając rudą w policzek. Ginny na moment przestała widzieć. Mogły to być łzy, a mogło to być zamroczenie bólem. Przycisnęła dłoń do szczęki, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że pisnęła, dopóki nie zobaczyła przy sobie Snape'a.

- Chciałabyś czymś się z nami podzielić, Weasley? - zapytał chłodno, przewiercając ją wzrokiem. Ginny zacisnęła usta.

- Nie, wszystko jest dobrze - powiedziała, starając się nie patrzeć na profesora. Obawiała się, że mogłaby próbować zabić go wzrokiem. A on by odpowiedział. I ona by zginęła.

- Najwyraźniej zbyt dobrze, Weasley. Pięć punktów - warknął. Ginny zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. _Niech stracę. I tak mnie nienawidzi. I tak kiedyś zrobię mu krzywdę. _

- Dla czy od Gryffindoru? - zapytała, unosząc głowę. Zastanawiała się, czy to tylko takie wrażenie, czy uczniowie wokół przestali oddychać. _Co z nimi jest nie tak? Nie oznajmiłam przecież, że czasami tańczę ze sklątkami w świetle księżyca, _prychnęła.

I buntowniczy nastrój natychmiast jej przeszedł, gdy napotkała spojrzenie Snape'a. Czarne tunele, które zabierały ją prosto w stronę zagłady.

- Dwadzieścia punktów. Kolejne słowo i otrzymujesz szlaban w następny weekend - odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

- Tak jest - wymamrotała Ginny.

Snape wykrzywił usta w ponurym grymasie.

- Szlaban po kolacji w sobotę, Weasley - z tymi słowami odwrócił się od Gryfonki i powrócił do wykładu.

Ginny wpatrywała się w jego plecy, zastanawiając się, czy zacząć krzyczeć, czy płakać.

_Ślizgoni powinni spłonąć, _pomyślała, masując obolały policzek.

- Masz coś na policzku.

Ginny prychnęła ze złością.

- Malfoy - odpowiedziała krótko, masakrując z zawziętością jej ziemniaki.

- Masz Malfoya na policzku? - roześmiał się Colin, usadawiając się przy przyjaciółce. Ginny tylko spojrzała na niego ponuro. - Okej. Rozumiem. Tylko nie bij, jestem tu, by pomóc - uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

Ginny westchnęła, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

- Wybacz, to nie jest dobry dzień - skrzywiła się, patrząc na coś, co kiedyś było jej obiadem. Teraz przypominało budyń. Bardzo nieapetyczny budyń.

- Przeproś te biedne ziemniaki, nie mnie - wyszczerzył się Creevey, nakładając na swój talerz górę jedzenia. - I powiedz, skąd masz to cudo - poklepał palcem swój policzek.

- To jest część tego paskudnego dnia. Biegłam na eliksiry, wpadłam na Malfoya. Skończyło się to tak - wskazała na swój policzek. - Spóźniłam się na eliksiry, więc straciłam punkty. Ale to nic nadzwyczajnego. Potem usiadłam obok Carin-

- Dlaczego usiadłaś obok Carin? - przerwał jej Colin.

- Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Więc mój błąd dźgnął mnie w policzek. Bolący policzek. Przyplątał się Snape i ostatecznie nasz dom jest uboższy o trzydzieści punktów i ja w sobotę idę na szlaban prosto do lochów. A moje ziemniaki straciły miano ziemniaków - spojrzała na potrawę, jakby była ona winna całemu złu, które kiedykolwiek spotkało rudą.

Colin przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał uważnie na przyjaciółkę.

- Ale jest jeden plus - odpowiedział po chwili. Ginny spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Twoje ziemniaki mogą uchodzić za puree. Widzisz? Już jadalne! - chłopak wyszczerzył się. Ginny rozważała to przez chwilę.

- Dobrze. Mogę przyjąć tę wersję. Ale nadal mam zamiar być zła przez resztę dnia - oświadczyła.

- Przyjmuję ten układ - odpowiedział Colin, wyciągając rękę w stronę Ginny. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła dłonią przyjaciela_. -_I przy okazji powinnaś zajść do Pomfrey, może zmyje ci ten kolorek - dodał, patrząc na szczękę przyjaciółki.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, zabierając się do swoich niby-ziemniaków.

- Choć z drugiej strony - kontynuował, - nie sądzisz, że jest to dosyć... twarzowe? - uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, wskazując na jej twarz. Weasley parsknęła, zakrywając usta.

- To był żart? - zapytała, unosząc brwi.

Colin zamrugał nieprzytomnie oczami.

- To był ciężki dzień - wymamrotał, wracając do swojego talerza. Ginny skinęła.

- Przydałoby nam się wolne - powiedziała z westchnięciem. Colin pokręcił głową.

- Wiesz, że przedwczoraj mieliśmy jeszcze wakacje, nie? - wyszczerzył się.

- To nic. To nie szkodzi, naprawdę -

- Ty, ja, Quidditch i grupa niedorobionych rekrutów, co ty na to? - na siedzenie obok Ginny wcisnął się ciemnowłosy chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Rudowłosa parsknęła.

- Propozycja nie do odrzucenia, panie kapitanie - odpowiedziała, posyłając Harry'emu wesołe spojrzenie. Chłopak najwyraźniej był na tyle zdeterminowany, że już pierwszego dnia zaplanował termin rekrutacji.

- To dobrze, bo za dwa tygodnie eliminacje - powiedział z radością i przeciągnął się. - W tym roku rozgromimy Ślizgonów.

- Jasne, że tak. To znaczy... to nic, że wygrali rok temu. I dwa lata temu. I trzy, to...

- Colin! - zarówno Harry jak i Ginny przerwali mu, zaciskając mocno usta.

- Wyglądacie tak samo, kiedy się denerwujecie, wiedzieliście? Znaczy Harry musiałby dorobić sobie rude włosy i siniaka na twarzy, ale tak poza tym... - Colin podrapał się w głowę z miną, która przekazywała: _po co ja to mówię? _

Potter, zanim zdążył się zdziwić, spojrzał na twarz Ginny i wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Co tobie? - zapytał z niepokojem.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Będę żyła - powiedziała od niechcenia i ponownie zabrała się za swój posiłek. Harry zmarszczył brwi z konsternacją.

- Ale skąd to masz?

- Wypadek - rudowłosa go zbyła. - Gdzie Ron i Hermiona?

Harry przeczesał włosy z zagubioną miną.

- Gdybym to wiedział... - mruknął. - Zniknęli mi gdzieś po drodze. Myślisz, że to źle?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Myślę, że to bardzo źle. Może ich poszukasz? - uśmiechnęła się lekko do Harry'ego. Chłopak wykrzywił usta.

- Nie wiem, czy...

- Użyj mapy Huncwotów - przerwała mu Ginny, przekrzywiając głowę.

- To może się udać. Dzięki Gin. I zarezerwuj sobie sobotę za dwa tygodnie! - powiedział, wstając i ruszył szybko do wyjścia.

Colin uniósł brwi i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciółkę.

- Więc? - zapytał, gdy jego znaczące spojrzenie spotkało się z zignorowaniem.

- Więc? - powtórzyła Ginny, odsuwając od siebie talerz z miazgą. Poddała się.

- Dlaczego go pogoniłaś i nie powiedziałaś o Malfoyu? Robimy z tego konspirację? - zmarszczył brwi. - Bo jeśli tak, to mnie nie wtajemniczyłaś.

Ginny pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.

- Nie. Po prostu nie lubię Azkabanu. A jeśli Harry z moim bratem tam trafią, będę musiała ich odwiedzać - stwierdziła, podnosząc się. Rozejrzała się po uczniach, pochłaniających swoje posiłki. Jeszcze pół długiego dnia było przed nią.

- I dlaczego miałoby się tak stać? - Colin ruszył za rudowłosą, ciągnąc za sobą swoją torbę.

- Ron i Harry nie potrzebują zbyt wielkiego pretekstu do zabicia Malfoya, nie? - wzruszyła ramionami, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali. Zmarszczyła brwi. _Gdzie ja chciałam pójść?_

Colin zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Mogliby dostać załagodzenie wyroku ze względu na działanie w afekcie.

- Lub uniewinnienie. I może order Merlina.

- Bo Malfoy? - Colin uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Bo Malfoy.

- Colin, to tylko Sprout. Nie zje cię - Ginny wywróciła oczami.

- Ona nie. Ale jej rośliny się nie zawahają - odpowiedział chłopak, patrząc niepewnie na drzwi cieplarni. Rudowłosa westchnęła.

- Neville, czy Colin zostanie zjedzony przez rośliny?

- Nie. Mięsożerne rośliny są w cieplarni piątej - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Więc nigdy nie ujrzycie mnie w pobliżu cieplarni numer pięć - wymamrotał Colin, obejmując się ramionami.

- Gościu, to tylko rośliny - Neville przyłożył rękę do czoła i pokręcił głową.

- Rośliny, które mogą wycisnąć z ciebie płuca, wydrzeć serce, pożreć-

- Colin. Wejdziesz teraz, albo cię tam wepchniemy. Zdać, albo nie zdać, Creevey, zdać, albo nie zdać.

- Nie zdać - powiedział szybko blondyn i odwrócił się. Przed ucieczką powstrzymały go ręce Ginny i Nevilla.

- To jest trudniejsze niż myślałem - sapnął Neville.

- To dopiero rozgrzewka - odparła Ginny, zapierając się nogami, by przytrzymać przyjaciela. - Colin, po prostu tam wejdź!

- Po moim trupie! - odkrzyknął, wyrywając się z uścisku dwóch Gryfonów.

- Colin! - wrzasnęli Neville i Ginny, gdy blondyn popchał ich wszystkich na ścianę.

- Dobra, Creevey, to jest śmieszne - warknęła Ginny, odsuwając się od przyjaciela. - Jesteśmy tu, byś zdał zielarstwo. Ty tu jesteś, byś zdał, ja tu jestem, byś zdał, Neville tu jest, byś zdał... Neville, jesteś tu, by Colin zdał?

- Jak najbardziej!

- No właśnie. Więc jedyne co musisz zrobić, to podejść do tych cholernych drzwi, nacisnąć klamkę... a wiesz co? Zrobię to nawet za ciebie. Patrz! - i z tymi słowami Ginny otworzyła drzwi. I nawet miała zademonstrować, jak się przez nie wchodzi, jednak wpadła na kogoś, kto właśnie miał zamiar wyjść. W tym momencie coś upadło na jej stopę. "Coś" musiało być cięższe od niej, ponieważ miała wrażenie, że jej palce u nogi zostały bezpowrotnie zmiażdżone. Jęknęła z bólu, próbując zabrać nogę, przygniecioną, jak się okazało, metalowym pudłem.

Uniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć winowajcę i spojrzała w stalowoszare oczy Draco Malfoya, który po raz kolejny tego dnia patrzył na nią z zdezorientowaniem.

- Weasley?

- Tak jakby - jęknęła, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. - Niech ktoś to weźmie... ok? - sapnęła, próbując złapać oddech. Z jej nogi promieniował oszałamiający ból.

- To nie jest aż tak ciężkie-

- MÓWISZ? - Ginny jęknęła, czując, jak kolana się pod nią uginają.

- Dobra. Nie ruszaj się, bo zepsujesz - odpowiedział ostatecznie Malfoy, oceniając wzrokiem skrzynkę. Ginny zapewne przedstawiłaby chłopakowi wiązankę przekleństw, gdyby była w stanie mówić. Ale że nie była, to rudowłosa nie wydała żadnego dźwięku.

Malfoy schylił się, łapiąc za uchwyty skrzynki. Ginny spojrzała na czubek jego połyskujących włosów i zwalczyła chęć, by ich dotknąć. Musiał ją zamroczyć ból. Lub zafascynować anomalia.

W każdym razie Malfoy podniósł skrzynkę, a Ginny zatoczyła się, czując kolejną falę boleści. Poczuła, jak jest nieudolnie łapana przez swoich kolegów.

- Merlinie, moje palce, gdzie są moje palce? - jęknęła, łapiąc oddech.

- Nie dramatyzuj - wycedził Malfoy, wywracając oczami. - Gdybyś nie pchała swoich stóp tam, gdzie nie trzeba, to byś miała całe palce - spojrzał na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem i zatrzymał go na szczęce dziewczyny. - I twarz - dodał.

Ginny wykrzywiła się.

- To twoja wina - warknęła, sztyletując go wzrokiem. - I ci nie podaruję.

- Ostrzegałem - odpowiedział, przeciągając leniwie głoski. - Mówiłem, że zrobisz sobie krzywdę, jeśli będziesz mi wchodziła w drogę - rzucił od niechcenia i ruszył korytarzem.

Ginny poczuła, jak temperatura uderza jej do twarzy.

- Prymityw! Ślizgońska subtelność, akurat! - krzyknęła za nim. Malfoy zatrzymał się i ponownie na nią spojrzał, wywołując u rudowłosej nieprzyjemny dreszcz. - Snape ratuje ci życie, Weasley - odpowiedział, wskazując na skrzynkę w jego rękach i ruszył dalej.

Ginny zamrugała. Gdyby nie miała zmiażdżonych palców i żądzy mordu w sercu, to mogłaby uznać słowa chłopaka za zgrabny żart.

- Moi wybawiciele - burknęła, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Colina i Nevilla. Chłopcy unikali jej wzroku.

- No... ja się boję roślin. Nie można zbyt wiele ode mnie oczekiwać - wymamrotał Colin.

- Ja się nie boję roślin, ale ode mnie też nie można zbyt wiele oczekiwać - dodał Neville z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Do środka - wskazała drzwi i pokuśtykała w ich stronę.

Żaden z chłopców nie zaprotestował.

- I właśnie dlatego powinnaś iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Natychmiast - zakończyła swój wykład Hermiona Granger, patrząc znacząco na Ginny.

Rudowłosa westchnęła i wywróciła oczami.

- Hermiono, mam obite palce, Pomfrey mnie wyśmieje, jeśli przyjdę z tym do niej.

- Och, przestań, Madam Pomfrey nie wyśmiewa.

- O? Tak? A pamiętasz, jak przyszłam do niej z zaklęciem koloryzującym?

Hermiona parsknęła.

- Ale to było śmieszne! - zachichotała. Ginny nie podzieliła entuzjazmu brunetki. - No dalej, zmieniałaś kolor twarzy co pół minuty! Miałaś fioletową skórę w żółte kropki! Jest w tym pewien komizm, przyznaj.

Ginny wydęła wargi.

- Mamy dwa różne poczucia humoru - odpowiedziała, zaciskając usta. Hermiona westchnęła.

- Tylko żartuję. Troszeczkę. Nie musisz się obrażać. Teraz masz całkiem normalny kolor skóry.

- Okej, okej. Po prostu mam kiepski dzień - westchnęła Ginny, odkładając pióro. Pierwszy dzień szkoły i już spędzała wieczór na odrabianiu pracy domowej.

- Przesadzasz - Hermiona przerzuciła stronę w opasłej książce. - Nie jest tak źle.

Ginny zmierzyła brunetkę ponurym spojrzeniem. _Nikt mnie tu nie rozumie. Nikt. Jestem skazana na cierpienie w samotności, mój umysł powoli będzie dokonywał autodestrukcji, a..._

- Weź się przesuń - rozważanie nad jej ciężkim bytem zostało przerwane przez Rona, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju wspólnego.

- Usiądź obok - odpowiedziała Ginny, postanawiając walczyć o swoje racje, nawet jeśli dotyczyły one jedynie miejsca na sofie. Ron zmarszczył czoło.

- Dlaczego nie możesz zrobić tego, o co cię proszę? - burknął.

- Bo nie prosisz - Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Ron tylko prychnął.

- Chcę usiąść przy mojej przyjaciółce, Hermionie, a ty, młodsza siostra, mi w tym nie przeszkadzasz. Proste.

- Ale, jak widzisz, ja siedzę przy przyjaciółce Hermionie, więc ty, brat, siadasz obok - Ginny odpowiedziała Ronowi tym samym tonem.

- Dlaczego musisz być taka irytująca?

- Dlaczego ty musisz być taki irytujący? - odparowała ruda, zawzięcie wpatrując się w czerwoną twarz jej brata. Ron warknął.

- Mam cię już dość, serio, ty-

- Ja też mam dość. Próbuję się uczyć, dorośnijcie odrobinę - wtrąciła się gniewnie Hermiona, odkładając książkę, którą czytała. - Ginny, proszę, przesuń się i dajcie sobie spokój.

Rudowłosa prychnęła gniewnie i podniosła się, zgarniając swoje rzeczy.

- Do usług - odpowiedziała z wyrzutem i ruszyła w stronę portretu. _Może przynajmniej książki w bibliotece mnie zechcą, _pomyślała ze złością.

- O, cześć, Ginny-

- Cześć, Harry - burknęła, wymijając chłopaka, który spojrzał na nią ze zdezorientowaniem.

Harry podszedł do dwójki swoich przyjaciół.

- To ja coś jej zrobiłem, czy wy? - zapytał niepewnie, marszcząc brwi i wskazał na wypadającą z pokoju wspólnego burzę rudych włosów.

_Nie to, żeby mi zależało. Wcale nie zależy, _prychnęła w myślach. Poprawiła pasek torby, zwisającej z jej ramienia i wkroczyła do biblioteki.

_A jeśli ktoś zajął mój stolik, to będzie miał bardzo nieszczęśliwy dzień, _dodała.

Nie wiedziała do końca, co zdenerwowało ją aż tak. Po prostu miała dość protekcjonalności swojego brata. A humor wystarczająco zepsuł jej-

_Malfoy. _

Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc z wyrzutem na Draco Malfoya, który zajmował krzesło przy stoliku, który lubiła najbardziej.

_Dziś jest Poniedziałek z Malfoyem, czy los ze mnie kpi?, _skrzywiła się.

- Możesz iść dalej, Weasley - wycedził leniwie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki, którą czytał.

- Zazwyczaj tu się zatrzymuję - odpowiedziała, próbując wlać jak najwięcej wyrzutu w swoje słowa.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie dzisiaj - przerzucił powolnym ruchem stronę.

- A może jednak - podeszła bliżej stolika. Miała za bardzo zły humor, by odpuścić.

Malfoy westchnął.

- Jakikolwiek problem dręczy twój gryfoński móżdżek, to nie jest mój problem, więc możesz iść wyżywać się na swoich malutkich przyjaciołach zamiast mnie - powiedział bez większych emocji i przywołał na twarz szyderczy uśmieszek. - Choć twój widok zdecydowanie odebrał mi chęć do nauki, więc chyba sobie pójdę. Masz zgubny wpływ na ludzi - zignorował wściekły wyraz twarzy Ginny i machnął różdżką, by odesłać książkę na górną półkę. Jednak, co było do przewidzenia, gruby tom wylądował na krawędzi półki, by po chwili zachwiać się i spaść prosto na rudy czubek głowy.

Z początku dziewczynę zamroczyło. Jęknęła cicho, łapiąc się za głowę i spojrzała zaszklonymi oczyma na Malfoya, który patrzał na nią z niesprecyzowanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ups.

-UPS?! I KTO TU MA ZGUBNY WPŁYW NA LUDZI? CO Z TOBĄ JEST NIE TAK, TO JUŻ KOLEJNY RAZ! WCIŚNIJ MI KIT, ŻE TO PRZYPADEK, A CI GO ODDAM I WEPCHNĘ DO GARDŁA! - krzyknęła głosem podwyższonym o oktawę.

- Weasley, uspokój się, bo... - blondyn zaczął niepewnie, na wszelki wypadek sięgając po różdżkę.

- CAŁY DZIEŃ COŚ MI SIĘ PRZEZ CIEBIE DZIEJE, NIE WIEM, JAKI MASZ PROBLEM, ALE PRZYSIĘGAM, ŻE JEŚLI ZNÓW SIĘ DO MNIE ZBLIŻYSZ, ZROBIĘ CI KRZYWDĘ!

- Technicznie rzecz ujmując, to ty ciągle zbliżasz się do mnie i-

- Malfoy, przysięgam, że...

- CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE? - do stolika podeszła z furią pani Pince, sztyletując wzrokiem dwóch nastolatków. Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując ujarzmić swój wybuch. Malfoy wyglądał, jakby był gotowy do ucieczki w każdej chwili. - W tej bibliotece ma być cisza! Nie toleruję szczeniackich awantur wśród moich książek! Wyjdźcie! Oboje!

- Ale pani Pince... - zaczęła Ginny z zaczerwienionymi policzkami..

- Powiedziałam: wyjść!

Zza regału wychylił się Krukon, spoglądający z irytacją na bibliotekarkę i dwójkę awanturników.

- Przepraszam, ale czy moglibyście nie krzyczeć? Biblioteka to miejsce ciszy - prychnął.

Pani Pince wciągnęła ostro powietrze i zgromiła wzrokiem Malfoya i Ginny. Oboje w tym samym momencie zrozumieli, że nadszedł czas na szybką ewakuację.

Ginny wypadła z biblioteki i nawet nie obejrzała się za siebie. Oglądanie twarzy Malfoya było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała w tym momencie ochotę.

- Ej, Weasley! - krzyknął za nią blondyn, jednak rudowłosa nie zważała na to i przyspieszyła, znikając w pierwszym, tajnym przejściu za rogiem.

To nie był dobry dzień.

- Szanse na przeżycie tego roku zmniejszają się z minuty na minutę - burknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna, wpatrując się ponuro w ogień.

- Nadal o Malfoyu? - zapytał Colin, wciskając do ust kolejną fasolkę. Skrzywił się. - Kiełki.

- Mówię o wszystkim. To pierwszy dzień i już mam ochotę zakopać się pod kołdrą i nigdy spod niej nie wychodzić. Co chyba zaraz zrobię - sięgnęła do torebki z cukierkami. Przyjrzała się bladoniebieskiej fasolce. _Albo mięta albo śluz gumochłona. _

- Rozchmurz się, Gin, nie jest tak źle. To po prostu bolesne początki - Colin wzruszył ramionami, zjadając kolejnego cukierka. Wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Pieprzowa? - Ginny uniosła brew.

- Ee... nie. Nie. Cynamon. Ale słuchaj, bo mam dla ciebie niezbyt fajną informację - spojrzał na przyjaciółkę przepraszająco. Rudowłosa westchnęła.

- No dalej, dobij mnie. Jestem gotowa.

- McGonagall chciała cię dzisiaj widzieć. Tak za jakieś dziesięć minut.

- Co? - Weasley zmrużyła oczy, wbijając wzrok w Colina.

- Zapomniałem przekazać, nie bij! - krzyknął, ostentacyjnie zasłaniając się ramionami.

- Colin! - warknęła Ginny.

- Nie masz czasu, żeby mnie zabić, musisz biec - powiedział z niepewnym uśmiechem. Ginny westchnęła.

- Mam kłopoty, czy idę na herbatę?

- Idziesz na rozmowę o swojej przyszłości - odpowiedział Colin, wyczuwając zażegnanie kryzysu.

- Mieliśmy ją na piątym roku - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Tak. I przy rozdawaniu harmonogramów też. Ale spałaś.

Rudowłosa westchnęła ciężko. _To naprawdę nie mój dzień. _

- Dobrze. Ale jeśli się spóźnię i zostanę zabita, to twoja wina - powiedziała, podnosząc się.

- Przyjmuję wszelką odpowiedzialność! - krzyknął, podrywając się i stając na baczność. Ginny zaśmiała się.

- Spocznij!

I ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Po drodze wpakowała do ust bladoniebieską fasolkę.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

_Mięta. _

_- _Panno Weasley, musi pani mieć jakiś wstępny plan na przyszłość.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Rozmowa z głową Gryffindoru prowadziła do niczego. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia kim chce być, kim może być i czy w ogóle chce być. Określenie się w danej chwili było niemożliwe.

- Cały czas nad tym myślę, pani profesor, ale to trudne.

- To będzie o wiele trudniejsze, jeśli szybko nie znajdziesz czegoś dla siebie. Twoja dalsza nauka ma być prowadzona pod kątem zawodu, który sobie obierzesz - McGonagall spojrzała na Gryfonkę zza swoich okularów. Wyraźnie też była zmęczona.

- Na pewno coś wymyślę. Moja mama też nie wiedziała, co chce robić w przyszłości i dała radę.

McGonagall spojrzała znacząco na Ginny.

- Och... no dobrze. Moja mama nie pracuje, ale wierzę, że-

- Panno Weasley, dokonanie wyboru w tej chwili może być trudne, ale czas ucieka. Przez następny tydzień zastanów się nad tym i przyjdź do mnie ponownie w niedzielę. Chcę, żebyś miała już jakiś pomysł - spojrzała surowo na uczennicę.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Tak jest, pani profesor.

Twarz nauczycielki lekko złagodniała.

- Wszyscy przez to przechodziliśmy, ale to naprawdę nie musi być takie skomplikowane, uwierz.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor. Za tydzień już będę coś miała - powiedziała i podniosła się. - Do widzenia!

McGonagall skinęła głową i następnie nią pokręciła, gdy tylko Ginny opuściła gabinet.

A sama Ginny szła przez korytarz z nachmurzonym czołem.

_Mam szesnaście lat. Nie mogę zdecydować się na kolor majtek, które kupuję, a mam wybrać zawód, który zdefiniuje całe moje życie. Na pohybel z systemem! _

Pomyślała buntowniczo i potknęła się. Warknęła i spojrzała z wyrzutem na swoje rozwiązane sznurówki.

- No niefajnie, koleżanki, znowu chcecie mi to zrobić? - powiedziała, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego mówi do dwóch sznurków. Westchnęła i pochyliła się, by je zawiązać.

W tym momencie drzwi, obok których stanęła, otworzyły się z rozmachem, uderzając w nią z hukiem.

Ginny upadła na podłogę, boleśnie wyginając sobie rękę. Nawet nie podniosła głowy.

- Malfoy? - jęknęła, zastanawiając się, czy nie ciąży nad nią jakaś klątwa.

- Skąd wiedziałaś? - zapytał tonem, który uosabiał myśli Ginny.

Ślizgon wyszedł zza drzwi.

- Intuicja - burknęła, próbując się podnieść.

- Jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukam! Serio, czasami mam wrażenie... Weasley, dlaczego leżysz na podłodze? - ktoś nadszedł z drugiego końca korytarza.

Ginny uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w ciemne oczy Blaisa Zabiniego, który wpatrywał się w nią z mieszanką rozbawienia i zaciekawienia.

- Dla relaksu. Nigdy nie próbowałeś? - mruknęła ponuro, podnosząc się chwiejnie na nogi. Pomacała swoją głowę. - Mam guza - powiedziała z wyrzutem, patrząc na Malfoya.

- To nie moja wina - wzruszył ramionami. Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

- Uderzyłeś mnie tymi drzwiami!

- Gdybyś pod nimi nie stała, nic by nie zaszło - warknął, wykrzywiając się.

- Więc przepraszam, że żyję - wycedziła, sztyletując blondyna wzrokiem. Tamten uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- No, czas najwyższy.

Dłoń Ginny powędrowała do różdżki, na co Malfoy nie pozostał obojętny.

- Ej, zaraz, macie zamiar teraz okładać się zaklęciami? - Zabini wywrócił oczami, opierając się o ścianę.

- Nie widzę przeciwwskazań - Ginny była w wyjątkowo bojowym nastroju. I niefortunnie Malfoy stanął na jej drodze.

- A ja bym znalazł z jedno - powiedział Zabini, posyłając blondynowi znaczące spojrzenie. I nim Ginny zdążyła zidentyfikować dziwny wyraz twarzy Malfoya, tamten wzruszył ramionami.

- Fakt. Szkoda magii na kogoś, kto nie jest w stanie jej docenić - prychnął w odpowiedzi.

- A mi nie jest szkoda - oświadczyła rudowłosa i posłała Upiorogacka w stronę Ślizgona. Malfoy natychmiast odbił zaklęcie, które rykoszetem powędrowało w stronę Zabiniego. Chłopak, z zadziwiającym refleksem, machnął różdżką, odsyłając urok.

Malfoy nie pozostał dłużny Weasleyównie, odpowiadając jej innym zaklęciem. Ginny obroniła się, ponawiając atak. Malfoy zwinnie uniknął wiązki światła i jednocześnie machnął energicznie różdżką, sprawiając, że Ginny ledwo powstrzymała urok. Dziewczyna prychnęła, napierając na chłopaka i mimochodem, z niechętnym uznaniem, zauważyła, z jaką sprawnością Ślizgon odpowiada na jej zaklęcia.

Pojedynek zapewne trwałby dalej, gdyby nie ostry głos profesor Babbling, która wyszła zza rogu.

- Dość! Żadnej magii na-

Jednak skończenie zdania nie było jej dane. Cała trójka uczniów zamarła, przeczuwając gigantyczne kłopoty, gdy zobaczyli łosie rogi, wyrastające z głowy nauczycielki.

Ginny zastanawiała się, czy trzęsie się ze śmiechu czy ze strachu. I patrząc na twarze jej partnerów w zbrodni: oni mieli ten sam dylemat.

Profesor Babbling z zdezorientowaniem przesunęła palcami po swoim nowym, dodatkowym elemencie. Kolor jej twarzy osiągnął barwę pomidora.

- Wy! - syknęła, posyłając mordercze spojrzenia w stronę uczniów. Ginny zawahała się.

- Pani profesor, może pom-

- SZLABAN. WSZYSCY. W TEN PIĄTEK PO KOLACJI.

- Ale...

- ZEJŚĆ MI Z OCZU!

- Jestem pewien...

- TERAZ.

Furia na jej twarzy, połączona z groźnie ciążącymi nad nią rogami, w zupełności przekonała Ginny i Ślizgonów, że odwrót będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

- Rogi, Malfoy? Chciałeś wyczarować mi rogi? - prychnęła Ginny, gdy znaleźli się już na drugim końcu korytarza. Malfoy zmarszczył nos.

- To było twoje zaklęcie.

- Nie, nie było, nie próbowałabym wyczarować...

- Tak właściwie, to byłem ja - wtrącił Blaise z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. - Chciałem was rozdzielić! - dodał, gdy zobaczył spojrzenia Ginny i Malfoya.

- I uznałeś... - zaczął Malfoy.

- Ale rogami, Zabini? ROGAMI? - wtrąciła rudowłosa, kręcąc głową. Blaise wzruszył ramionami.

- Zachowaliście się jak łosie, co poradzę? - parsknął ciemnoskóry chłopak. Ginny nachmurzyła czoło.

- Skończyliśmy jak łosie, w każdym razie - burknęła.

- Gdybyś trzymała różdżkę przy sobie, nic by się nie stało - warknął Malfoy. Ginny prychnęła.

- Za każdym razem to samo, trochę oryginalności Malfoy - odpowiedziała, wbijając wzrok w chłopaka.

- Tak. Jestem pewien, że będziemy się wszyscy razem świetnie bawić - sarknął Zabini.

Ginny westchnęła.

To _naprawdę _nie był jej dzień.


	3. Rogate Ślimaki

**Kolejny rozdział! **

**Przerwa była super długa i super przepraszam. Miałam sporo problemów, ale powracam, nigdzie nie idę, następny rozdział będzie wcześniej i tak łatwo Ginny nie odpuszczę. Ma pewnego Ślizgona do obłaskawienia, więc czeka nas jeszcze wiele, wiele wątków :D**

**I bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Nawet jeden, jedyny komentarz może przeważyć i zmobilizować mnie do pracy, więc piszcie i mówicie, jaka jest wasza opinia!**

**A na teraz: dobrej zabawy!**

* * *

><p><em>Droga mamo!<em>

_Tak, jestem w Hogwarcie. Tak, żyję. Tak, jestem cała. Nie, jeszcze mnie nie wyrzucili.  
>Przykro mi, że nie zdążyłam się z Wami pożegnać. Ja także jestem zawiedziona moim postępowaniem i obiecuję szczerą poprawę, która przełoży się na moje wybitne wyniki w nauce.<br>W zadośćuczynienie zobowiązuję się do bycia Najlepszą Córką na Calutkim Świecie od dnia dzisiejszego._

_A skoro formalność mamy już za sobą: mamo, kocham Was! Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi wcześniej?! Gdybym wiedziała, że Charlie przyjeżdża, w ogóle bym nie ruszyła się do Hogwartu!_

_Dobrze, rozumiem. To zapewne był powód. Ale strasznie się cieszę i już nie mogę się doczekać. Nie napisałaś dlaczego wraca. Znalazł tutaj jakąś pracę? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, w Anglii nie ma zbyt wielu smoków. Coś jeszcze ukrywacie?_  
><em>U mnie niezbyt wiele się dzieje, to dopiero trzeci dzień. Ron irytujący jak zawsze, nauczyciele tradycyjnie cięci, a Ślizgoni nadal uciążliwi. Wszystko tak, jak powinno być.<em>  
><em>W następną sobotę rekrutacja do zespołu. Harry się ekscytuje. Sądzę, że jeśli w tym roku nie wygramy Pucharu, to sam zacznie ziać ogniem (a wtedy Charlie będzie bardzo na miejscu!).<em>  
><em>W każdym razie: kocham Was, trzymajcie się!<em>

_Ginny_

_PS: Poważnie. DLACZEGO CHARLIE PRZYJEŻDŻA? _

Ginny spojrzała jeszcze raz na swój list i skinęła głową z zadowoleniem. _Przyzwoity, _skwitowała, składając kawałek pergaminu. Postanowiła, że przemilczenie dwóch szlabanów, które już zdążyła zarobić, będzie dobrym pomysłem.

Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się i podniosła. Zastanawiała się, czy ktoś będzie na tyle naiwny, by zanieść za nią list do Sowiarni.

Jedno spojrzenie na twarze Gryfonów, okupujących Pokój Wspólny, było wystarczająco jasną odpowiedzią.

_Dobrze. Ruszę się. Będę dzielna, _pomyślała ponuro, człapiąc w stronę wyjścia.

To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy uczniowi, po dniu nauki, wyjątkowo nic się nie chce. Wciąż pulsujące bólem palce u nogi i nieprzyjemny guz na głowie także nie pomagały.

Ginny westchnęła, mozolnie pokonując całą drogę. Dopiero gdy znalazła się na zewnątrz i poczuła ciepłe promienie słońca na twarzy, uznała, że może ten dzień nie jest aż taki zły.

Jednak zmieniła zdanie, gdy weszła do Sowiarni i usłyszała dwa znajome głosy, dochodzące z wyższego piętra.

_To niemożliwe. Po prostu niemożliwe, żebym w ciągu trzech dni wpadła na niego tyle razy. _

Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że nie wyjdzie z tego cało. A przeczucie było podparte doświadczeniem.

Postanowiła zignorować dwóch Ślizgonów i zająć się swoim listem. Liczyła na to, że zostanie niezauważona.

Ginny rozejrzała się po kamiennych ścianach. Kilka sów wpatrywało się w nią swoimi wielkimi oczyma, wywołując u dziewczyny dreszcze.

_Świnko, gdzie jesteś?_, zmrużyła oczy, poszukując nadgorliwej sówki.

Pokonała kilka schodków. Głosy nasiliły się. _Cóż... życie tak chciało, _pomyślała ze zrezygnowaniem i weszła na wyższe piętro. Udawała, że wcale nie zdaje sobie sprawy z urwanej rozmowy i że Blaise Zabini z Draco Malfoyem wcale się w nią nie wpatrują.

Ginny uparcie utrzymywała wzrok na żerdziach, wydając się całkowicie pochłoniętą widokiem sów.

_Zignorujcie mnie. Ja zignoruję was. Ten układ jest w porządku, serio. _

- Weasley, widzimy się szybciej niż się spodziewałem!

Gryfonka westchnęła. _Zabini nie załapał idei ignorowania. _

_-_ Nie chciałam, żebyś tęsknił zbyt mocno, Zabini - powiedziała, wywracając oczami. Westchnęła ciężko, mając nadzieję, że Świstoświnka będzie współpracować i przyleci jej z pomocą.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak skrzyżował ręce i zmierzył Gryfonkę wzrokiem.

- Tak. Ta rozłąka rozdzierała moje serce - odpowiedział tonem przesączonym sarkazmem. - A tak naprawdę, to nie. Jakoś niespecjalnie.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Postaram się nie załamać - rzuciła obojętnie i postanowiła poszukać Świnki na wyższym poziomie. Ruszyła w stronę krętych, kamiennych stopni, marszcząc przy okazji nos, gdy zleciał na nią stos piór.

Rudowłosa zacisnęła zęby i przeczesała włosy dłonią, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się pierza ze swojej głowy.

- Twarzowe, Weasley - parsknął Zabini. - Ale płomykówki to nie twój kolor. Powinnaś wybrać sowę śnieżną.

Ginny spojrzała ponuro na Ślizgona i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że chłopak jest bardziej rozbawiony niż nastawiony na upokarzanie wszystkiego w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Jednak nim zdążyła zgrabnie zripostować, Malfoy postanowił przypomnieć o swojej obecności.

- Choć nie musisz się wysilać. Tobie już raczej nic nie pomoże - wycedził, wykrzywiając usta.

Ginny wzięła głęboki wdech, zastanawiając się, co z tym chłopakiem jest nie tak.

_Prawdopodobnie wszystko. _

_-_ Ej, kolego, czyżbyś zazdrościł koleżance stylowych piórek? - Zabini szturchnął blondyna w bok.

I gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Blaise Zabini już leżałby bez pulsu w żyłach na podłodze.

- Żaden Weasley nie ma nic, czego mógłbym zazdrościć. Wystarczy spojrzeć - Malfoy obrzucił Ginny spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zostać przeznaczone dla znalezionej pod łóżkiem spleśniałej kanapki.

Gryfonka zacisnęła zęby i przywołała na usta uśmiech, który bardziej przypominał grymas.

- No, Malfoy, tylko nie obrośnij w piórka - odpowiedziała przesadnie wesołym tonem i wzięła w garść trochę sowich piór, a następnie obserwowała, jak lądują na blondynie, niesione jej dmuchnięciem.

Chłopak natychmiast zaczął agresywnie strząchać je ze swoich szat.

- Poskrom swoje dzikie odruchy, Weasley! - warknął, sztyletując ją wzrokiem.

Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Poskromię moje, gdy ty poskromisz swoje - odpowiedziała, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i nim którykolwiek z chłopców zdążył zareagować, wymaszerowała z Sowiarni.

I mogłaby przysiąc, że gdy zatrzaskiwała drzwi, usłyszała wybuch śmiechu w środku pomieszczenia.

oOo

- Nudzi mi się.

Ginny westchnęła. W ten sposób zawsze kończyło się wychodzenie z Colinem na błonia.

- Po prostu się zrelaksuj - powiedziała, nie otwierając oczu. Słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało jej skórę i postanowiła, że nie ma zamiaru martwić się armią piegów na swojej twarzy, które na pewno już niedługo dadzą o sobie znać.

Jej przyjaciel tylko jęknął w odpowiedzi i ponownie usiadł.

- Jeśli bardziej się zrelaksuję, to zamienię się w gumochłona!

- Więc nie będziesz się nudził i problem zostanie rozwiązany - Ginny zanurzyła dłoń w soczystą trawę. Uwielbiała słoneczne, wrześniowe popołudnia. Było wystarczająco ciepło, by wylegiwać się na błoniach i wystarczająco chłodno, żeby się nie rozpłynąć. Zapach trawy przyjemnie łaskotał jej nozdrza i miała wrażenie, że cały świat odpoczywa razem z nią.

- Dlaczego nie będę się nudził?

No. Prawie cały świat.

- Ponieważ gumochłony się nie nudzą - Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

Na chwilę zapadła błoga cisza. Gdzieś w dali rozlegały się głosy uczniów, którzy także korzystali ze słonecznej pogody, jednak byli zbyt daleko, by zakłócić spokój rudowłosej.

- Skąd wiesz, że gumochłony się nie nudzą?

- Colin! - Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

- Ej, pytam poważnie. Co w ogóle robią gumochłony?

- W wolnym czasie, czy zawodowo? - burknęła Ginny, zastanawiając się, dlaczego los nie chce dać jej chwili ciszy i spokoju.

- A umiesz odpowiedzieć na którekolwiek z tych pytań? - parsknął Colin, zdobywając ponure spojrzenie przyjaciółki.

- Nie, ale sądzę, że Hagrid będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli go o to spytasz - odpowiedziała. _Najlepiej teraz, to uszczęśliwi także i mnie,_ dodała w myślach. Choć uwielbiała swojego przyjaciela, czasami potrafił ją zmęczyć i wtedy, choć czuła poczucie winy, miała nadzieję, że jakaś litościwa siła gdzieś z góry wciągnie na jakiś czas Colina. Albo chociaż odbierze mu mowę.

- Hagrida nie ma - odparł Gryfon, opierając się o pień drzewa. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jak to nie ma?

- Nie było go na uczcie. Nie widziałaś? - chłopak zerwał kilka źdźbeł trawy i zaczął je obracać w palcach. Ginny skrzywiła się.

- Byłam trochę... rozkojarzona.

Colin zaśmiał się.

- Przeżywaniem wewnętrznym twoich przygód z Malfoyem? - wyszczerzył się.

Ginny westchnęła.

- No coś w ten gust. Nie znoszę go, wspominałam?

- Można odnieść inne wrażenie - Colin roześmiał się. Ginny uniosła brwi, patrząc na chłopaka. Tamten zmieszał się. - To był sarkazm - dodał po chwili.

Ginny westchnęła, przekrzywiając głowę i posłała przyjacielowi znaczące spojrzenie.

- Dobrze, rozumiem, sarkazm mi nie wychodzi. Ale mam inne talenty!

Rudowłosa roześmiała się.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Na przykład: nikt nie zgniata trawy tak jak ty - na potwierdzenie swoich słów zaklaskała w dłonie i wskazała na kilka wymiętych, zielonych źdźbeł w ręce chłopaka.

Colin cmoknął z niezadowoleniem i rzucił trawą w przyjaciółkę. Tamta tylko roześmiała się.

- Powiedziałbym ci coś niemiłego, ale sądzę, że Malfoy w piątek zrobi to o wiele lepiej - parsknął, wyciągając nogi przed siebie.

Ginny westchnęła.

Obawiała się, że jej przyjaciel ma rację.

I że ta racja wyśle ją na oddział psychiatryczny do św. Munga.

oOo

A piątek nadszedł i to stanowczo zbyt szybko.

Ginny błąkała się bez celu po szkolnych korytarzach. Większość uczniów nadal miała zajęcia i teoretycznie Gryfonka także powinna być na lekcjach, jednak ich nowy nauczyciel od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią nadal nie dotarł. Ginny miała nadzieję, że w tym roku, dla odmiany, dostaną kompetentnego profesora, z którym spokojnie spędzą rok bez większych problemów.  
>Choć prawdopodobnie było to marzenie ściętej głowy.<p>

I jakby na samą myśl o ściętych głowach, dziewczyna wpadła na Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. A raczej przeszła przez niego.

Poczuła, jak lodowaty dreszcz przechodzi przez jej plecy i rozchodzi się do koniuszków palców. Mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się.

- Hej, Nick - jęknęła, starając się nie skrzywić. Jeśli było coś, czego duchy nie lubiły bardziej niż przechodzenie przez nie, to była to reakcja ludzi na przechodzenie przez nie.

- O, panna Weasley! Jak miło, że pani wpadła! - duch najwyraźniej także próbował zamaskować swoją irytację wesołym tonem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

- Dzień dobry, sir Nicholasie - odpowiedziała, skinąwszy głową.

_Pozwól mi odejść, pozwól mi odejść, nie zaczynaj pogawędki, pozwól mi odejść. _

- Rzeczywiście, bardzo dobry! A jak się pani czuje? - Nick wypiął swoją widmową pierś.

_No i zaczął pogawędkę. _

- Świetnie, dziękuję - przywołała na twarz uśmiech, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo niegrzecznym będzie odejście bez dalszej odpowiedzi. _Wystarczająco, żeby był na mnie obrażony przez resztę semestru. _- A co u pana, sir Nicholasie?

_Nie lubię być w Gryffindorze. Gryffindor wymaga uprzejmości. Gdybym była w Slytherinie, mogłabym po prostu odwrócić się i odejść. Nawet bym za to została pochwalona, jako przykładny Ślizgon. _

- Doskonale, doskonale, panno Weasley! - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - Nowy rok szkolny zaczął się nad wyraz wyśmienicie, nieprawdaż?

Ginny przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, chcąc po prostu ruszyć dalej.

- Tak, nad wyraz - powtórzyła, ściskając usta w cienką linię. _Tylko zależy, co rozumiemy przez słowo "wyśmienicie". Jeśli katastrofę i zagładę naszą i przyszłych pokoleń, to tak. Wyśmienicie. _

_- _Czy coś panią trapi, panno Weasley? Wydaje się pani czymś zmartwiona - sir Nicholas wydawał się nie mieć w najbliższych planach zakończenia rozmowy.

Gryfonka westchnęła wewnętrznie. Ponownie rozciągnęła usta w uśmiechu.

- Wszystko jest w porządku, to tylko zmęczenie. I jeśli o tym mowa... - Ginny westchnęła teatralnie. - To chyba muszę już iść. Powinnam chwilę odpocząć przed następnymi zajęciami.

- Ach, tak, proszę mi wybaczyć tę małą kradzież wolnego czasu, panno Weasley - Nick ukłonił się szarmancko. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, wierząc, że to już koniec. Jednak to końcem nie było. - Ale mam jeszcze pewną sprawę... - Gryfonka zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że sir Nicholas nie usłyszał jej wewnętrznego jęku. - Otóż miałem ostatnio pewną przeprawę z Krwawym Baronem, bardzo... ożywioną, można powiedzieć - zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu. - W każdym razie dyskutowaliśmy długo i gdybym miał jeszcze żyły, a w nich krew, to z pewnością by ona zawrzała, zaprawdę...

- Sir Nicholasie...

- Ale tak. Już do sedna. Więc nasza dysputa dotyczyła współpracy międzydomowej. I niech pani wyobrazi sobie, panno Weasley, Krwawy Baron jest opinii, że żaden Gryfon nie jest w stanie nawiązać współpracy z domem Slytherina i vice versa!

- Bo nie jest - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Ślizgoni i Gryfoni mogli być wobec siebie cywilizowani ewentualnie, ale nic więcej. I to tylko ewentualnie!

Czoło Nicholasa nachmurzyło się.

- I pani przeciwko mnie! Jakem sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, przez wieki tak małej wiary nie widziałem! I tak skąpych chęci! - obruszył się duch. Ginny tylko westchnęła.

- To nie jest kwestia chęci. Po prostu się nie lubimy. Tyle.

- Bzdura! - zakrzyknął sir Nicholas, wznosząc się trochę wyżej niż zazwyczaj. - Bzdura! - powtórzył.

Oburzenie sir Nicholasa spotkało się jedynie ze wzruszeniem ramion Gryfonki.

- Niech mi pan pokaże Ślizgona i Gryfona, którzy sprawnie razem współpracują, a...

- Otóż to! Dokładnie to powiedział Krwawy Baron! Ludzie małej wiary! Płynie w was ta sama krew!

Ginny mimowolnie parsknęła.

- Ale Krwawy Baron jest bardziej duchem niż człowiekiem i...

Sir Nicholas prychnął, z oburzeniem odwracając się plecami. Zważając na fakt, że Ginny mogła przejrzeć go na wylot, nie dało to zbyt spektakularnego efektu.

- Liczyłem na pani pomoc, panno Weasley, właśnie w pani pokładałem nadzieje, jednak jakże się przeliczyłem, jakże!...

I Ginny wiedziała, że jego "jakże" mogą trwać w nieskończoność.

- Ale co ja mogłabym zrobić, sir Nicholasie? Taka jest natura. Slytherin i Gryffindor po prostu nie współpracują. Bardziej rywalizują. My to rozumiemy i akceptujemy - powiedziała obronnym tonem.

- To źle! To źle! - sir Nicholas obrócił się tak szybko, że aż zawirował w powietrzu. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Źle?

- Źle!

- Dobrze...

- No właśnie nie dobrze! Źle!

Ginny zagryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Sytuacja, jakby nie patrzeć, miała w sobie odrobinę komizmu.

- Więc, sir Nicholasie, co pan proponuje? - zapytała ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Będzie pani moim dowodem! - duch zakrzyknął z nagłym powrotem entuzjazmu.

- Dowodem czego? - dziewczyna zaczynała nabierać obaw.

- Dowodem, że Gryfon Ślizgona może lubić!

- Ale ja nie lubię Ślizgonów! - zaprotestowała Ginny, kręcąc stanowczo głową.

- Pani tylko myśli, że pani nie lubi Ślizgonów! - oczy Nicka teraz lśniły tak, że można by znaleźć w nich życie, które dawno już uciekło z ducha.

- No... jeśli Ślizgonom wierzyć, to ja właśnie nie myślę. Z czego wynika, że ja jednak nie lubię ich, bo ich nie lubię - odpowiedziała, zastanawiając się, jak wybrnąć z tej dyskusji. Nicholas znów zmierzył ją ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.

- Niech pani się ze mną nie kłóci. Lubi pani i już. Tylko trzeba to udowodnić Krwawemu Baranowi! A się łachmyta zdziwi!

- Baronowi - powiedziała Ginny. - Krwawemu Baronowi, nie Baranowi.

Nicholas posłał jej ponure spojrzenie.

- Miałbym wątpliwości.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

I w tym momencie usłyszała dźwięk, który nigdy nie sprawił jej tak wielkiej radości.

Dzwonek.

- Bardzo mi przykro, sir Nicholasie, ale muszę iść! Lekcje! Koniecznie!

- Ale... ale panno Weasley!...

- Porozmawiamy później! - krzyknęła, odwracając się na pięcie. Szła szybkim krokiem, mając nadzieję, że sir Nicholas postanowił puścić ją wolną. I szczęśliwą.

_Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. _

_Razem._

_Oczywiście. _

_A potem weźmiemy się pod ręce i odśpiewamy wspólnie "Czarodziejkę z dolin"._

Ginny przelała w tę myśl wszelkie pokłady sarkazmu, jakie w sobie posiadała i kręcąc głową ruszyła na dalsze lekcje, boleśnie odczuwając zbliżający się szlaban z, jak na ironię, dwójką Ślizgonów.

_Merlinie, miej mnie w swojej opiece._

oOo

Ginny przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, czekając z niecierpliwością pod gabinetem profesor Babbling. Po Zabinim i Malfoyu nigdzie nie było śladu, choć zbliżał się czas szlabanu.

_Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby w ogóle nie przyszli. Będąc szczerym, to zawiodę się, jeśli się przywleką. Zaprzeczenie ślizgonizmu, płynącego w ich żyłach. _

Dziewczyna odczekała jeszcze kilka minut, coraz bardziej pewna, że została w tym sama.

_I tak to już jest. Oni przyprawiają komuś rogi, a ja obrywam, _pokręciła głową, wzdychając ciężko. _I nie obraziłabym się, gdyby Babbling przyszła na czas. _

Gryfonka oparła się o chłodną ścianę i z braku ciekawszych zajęć zaczęła liczyć szczebelki w barierce, ciągnącej się wzdłuż schodów. Gdy doszła do szesnastu, usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Jednak miały w sobie zbyt wiele gracji, by należeć do pokracznych nóg profesor Babbling, a to mogło znaczyć tylko jedno.

_- _Weasley - przywitał ją beznamiętny ton.

- Zabini - odpowiedziała, nie racząc chłopaka spojrzeniem. Jakby nie patrzeć, to przez niego tu wylądowali.

Ślizgon nonszalancko oparł się o barierkę, unosząc wzrok ku górze. Zapadła cisza, podczas której Ginny rzucała chłopakowi ukradkowe spojrzenia. Mimowolnie zastanawiała się, gdzie zgubił swojego nieodłączonego partnera w zbrodni.

_Marnotrawstwo, _pomyślała Ginny, przyglądając się smukłej sylwetce chłopaka. _Tyle dobra zmarnowane przez tak paskudny charakter..._

Miała dziwne wrażenie, że Ron zabiłby ją za takie myśli. Jednak trudno było zaprzeczyć oczywistemu. Blaise Zabini był przystojny. Nieziemsko przystojny. _I z paskudnym charakterem. Nie zapominajmy o paskudnym, ślizgońskim, oślizgłym, ślimakowatym-_

_- _Lubisz wlepiać oczy w ludzi, czy nie jesteś w stanie oprzeć się mojemu widokowi? - Zabini uniósł wysoko brwi, przyglądając się jej z uśmieszkiem, igrającym na ustach.

Ginny wydęła wargi, robiąc wszystko, by przegonić z policzków rumieniec.

- Interesują mnie anomalie i błędy ewolucji - odpowiedziała z krzywym uśmiechem. _Bitwę czas zacząć. _

Zabini zaśmiał się pod nosem, ku zdziwieniu Gryfonki, kręcąc lekko głową. Odgarnął swoje ciemne włosy z czoła.

- Sądziłem, że wspólne stawienie oblicza szlabanowi zbliża do siebie ludzi - powiedział ironicznie, poprawiając swoją szatę. Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- Nie, gdy jeden siedzi za niewinność z powodu drugiego - przybrała lekceważącą minę Zabiniego, choć miała dziwne przeczucie, że w jej wypadku nie robi to nawet w połowie takiego wrażenia, jak w przypadku ciemnoskórego Ślizgona.

- Więc uważasz, że powinienem się obrazić? - ponownie uniósł brwi. Ginny zamrugała oczami.

- Co?

- Ty i Draco wkopaliście mnie w szlaban. Jestem w tej sytuacji ofiarą.

Ginny prychnęła.

- Wyczarowałeś rogi? Wyczarowałeś rogi. Twoja wina. Koniec historii - uniosła wyżej głowę.

- Rogi były przeznaczone dla was, to był przykry wypadek przy pracy - zaoponował Ślizgon. - Choć jakby się zastanowić... Babbling z rogami bardziej do twarzy - zmarszczył brwi, choć przez jego twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu.

Kącik ust Ginny mimowolnie zadrgał.

- Widocznie plotki się sprawdzają, umiesz przyprawić kobiecie rogi - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem w głosie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie potrafi powstrzymać niepokornych ust. _To chyba nie była rzecz, którą powinnam powiedzieć. _

Jednak, ku jej zdziwieniu, Zabini parsknął i posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Więc zapewne wasz radosny nastrój przełoży się na rezultaty w dzisiejszym zadaniu - zza pleców Ginny rozległ się ponury głos. Gryfonka podskoczyła, odwracając się gwałtownie i spojrzała prosto w zagniewaną twarz podstarzałej pani profesor Babbling.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, jednak nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, nauczycielka z obruszeniem ruszyła schodami w dół, co najwyraźniej znaczyło, że powinni za nią podążać.

_I na tym właśnie polega paradoks mojego szczęścia. Jego nie ma. _

- No, Weasley, więc jesteś gotowa wziąć łosia za rogi? - poczuła przy uchu ciepły oddech Zabiniego. Mimowolnie zachichotała, przeklinając w duchu siebie i fakt, że jakiś Ślizgon ośmielił się mieć poczucie humoru.

A "Ślizgon z poczuciem humoru" postanowił nie czekać na odpowiedź i ruszył przodem w ślady rozeźlonej profesor, która teraz rzucała im groźne spojrzenia.

Nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie profesor Babbling ich prowadzi i żadne z nich nie miało wystarczającej odwagi, by spytać. Ginny poniekąd czuła, że jako Gryfon, to ona powinna wypełnić ten przykry obowiązek, jednak uznała, że czasami gryfonizm po prostu się nie opłaca. W szczególności w obliczu wściekłych zmarszczek pani profesor.

_Wściekłe zmarszczki? _

_Powinnam iść spać, a nie na szlaban, mój mózg chyba tego potrzebuje. _

Im dalej szli, tym bardziej zaniepokojona stawała się Ginny. Zastanawiała się, czy nie jest to część odwetu Babbling. Trzymać ich w niepewności tak długo, aż zostaną od środka pożarci przez nieuzasadniony lęk.

Choć Blaise z kolei wydawał się być całkiem zrelaksowany. Szedł sprężystym krokiem, rozglądając się leniwie wokół siebie.

_Ślizgońska fasada. _

Szli korytarzami, które powoli zaczynały pustoszeć. Wszyscy porządni i nieporządni uczniowie zdążyli wrócić do swoich dormitoriów lub miejsc, gdzie zwykli spędzać piątkowe wieczory. Gryfonka marzyła, by do nich dołączyć.

Jednak tęsknota za piątkowym wieczorem szybko została zastąpiona niepokojem, gdy profesor Babbling wyprowadziła ich na zewnątrz. Szli w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

_A może ona zamierza nas zabić? Z drugiej strony: to były tylko rogi! Kobieto, puchu marny, to były tylko rogi! _

Ginny zerknęła na Zabiniego i z satysfakcją zauważyła, że przez jego twarz także przebiegł cień niepewności.

_Nie obraziłabym się, gdyby nas uprzedziła, _pomyślała Ginny, pocierając ramiona. Wrześniowe wieczory przynosiły chłód, zapowiadający nieuchronnie zbliżającą się jesień i cienki mundurek szkolny nie wystarczał na walkę z zimnem.

Zatrzymali się tuż przy linii Zakazanego Lasu, niedaleko ogródka warzywnego Hagrida.

- Widzicie te wiaderka? - profesor Babbling wskazała w stronę jednego z drzew. Dwa metalowe wiadra stały posępnie, zapowiadając jakieś nieprzyjemne i z pewnością uciążliwe zadanie, które pochłonie ich wolny wieczór.

- Widzimy te wiaderka - odpowiedziała Ginny bez większego entuzjazmu.

Starsza kobieta wykrzywiła usta, patrząc na Ginny z ostrzegawczym błyskiem w oku.

- Więc weźmiecie je, wejdziecie do ogródka warzywnego i wyzbieracie rogate ślimaki z upraw naszego gajowego. Ślimaki mają wylądować w wiadrach - jej głos nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny współczucia. Najwyraźniej perspektywa dwóch uczniów, babrzących się w śluzie i ślimakach przez resztę wieczoru, była dla niej satysfakcjonująca.

- A dlaczego _nasz szanowny gajowy_ nie zajmie się nimi? - Blaise zapytał z nutą w głosie, która mogłaby śmiało pochodzić od Malfoya.

Ginny westchnęła. _I czar prysł. _

_- _Ponieważ naszego szanownego gajowego obecnie nie ma - profesor odpowiedziała warknięciem, wyprostowując się. - Dlatego wy się tym zajmiecie.

- Ale ściemnia się... - zaczęła Ginny, jednak Babbling natychmiast jej przerwała.

- Dokładnie. Rogate ślimaki lubią pokazywać się porą wieczorną. Te wiaderka mają być pełne, gdy pan Filch was oddeleguje.

Zabini zacisnął usta, ściągając brwi.

- To ile tych ślimaków tam jest?

Ginny przypomniała sobie plagę, którą jakiś czas temu mieli w ogródku przy Norze. Jeden rogaty ślimak rano oznaczał całą armię wieczorem, dlatego razem z profesor Babbling odpowiedziała:

- Dużo.

I w ten oto sposób Blaise i Ginny zostali zostawieni na pastwę rogatych ślimaków i samych siebie.

Para uczniów przyglądała się sobie i wiaderkom, czekając, aż któreś zrobi pierwszy krok. Jednakże tak się złożyło, że obydwoje byli uparci i obydwoje mieli wstręt do ślimaków.

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż chłodne podmuchy wiatru zaczęły drażnić wystarczająco Ginny, by chwyciła swoje wiaderko i ruszyła w stronę ogródka, nie oglądając się na Ślizgona.

_Jego wiaderko, jego sprawa. _

Blaise poszedł w jej ślady, jednak z o wiele większym dystansem. Ostrożnie niósł wiadro i jeszcze ostrożniej przechodził przez ogrodzenie. Chłopak rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia grządkom, skąpanym w ostatnich promieniach wrześniowego słońca. Mięśnie Ślizgona były napięte, jakby w gotowości do natychmiastowej ewakuacji.

Ginny zachichotała, zakładając na dłonie rękawice ochronne.

- Ty też boisz się, że zjedzą cię rośliny? - zapytała z nutką kpiny. Chłopak tylko wykrzywił usta.

- Czy byłaś na lekcjach u tego człowieka? - zapytał, wskazując głową chatkę Hagrida. - Bo jeśli tak, to powinnaś wiedzieć, że jest czego się bać. Gość jest nieobliczalny.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

- Hagrid jest najsympatyczniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek-

- Sklątki Tylnowybuchowe - przerwał jej ze znaczącym spojrzeniem.

- Który czasem popełnia błędy - dokończyła niepewnie. Hagrid był sympatyczny, ale bronienie jego zamiłowania do wszystkiego, co ma zęby i jest niebezpieczne było z góry skazane na porażkę.

- Błędy? - chłopak pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Jego "błędy" posłały Draco Malfoya z rozwaloną ręką do Skrzydła Szpitalnego!

Ginny obruszyła się. _Nieczyste zagranie! _

- To akurat była przysługa dla świata - odpowiedziała ostro, stawiając odrobinę zbyt mocno wiaderko na ziemi. Powiodła wzrokiem po grządkach sałaty. Zobaczyła swój pierwszy cel. Wielki, tłusty, obślizgły i proszący się, by go wywalić ślimak. - Poza tym, gdyby Malfoy zastosował się do zasad, to nic by się nie stało. Dziobek to wspaniałe stworzenie - podeszła do ślimaka i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. _Fu?_

Zabini prychnął i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, przy okazji rzucając jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Ostrożnie naciągnął rękawiczki i z miną męczennika powiódł wzrokiem po ogrodzie.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i schyliła się. _Grunt, to zrobić pierwszy krok, _pomyślała i z wyrazem wstrętu na twarzy podniosła ślimaka. Obejrzała go dokładnie. _Gdzie to ma w ogóle przód, a gdzie tył?_

Nawet przez rękawiczkę mogła poczuć śliskość gąbczastego stworzenia.

- No piękny, to ty nie jesteś - powiedziała, wykrzywiając usta.

- A ty jesteś ruda - odpowiedział jej Zabini tonem, który mógłby grać rolę urażonego. Ginny uniosła wysoko brwi.

- Mówiłam do ślimaka - powiedziała, machając znacząco rzeczonym stworzeniem.

Zabini spojrzał na nią z zdezorientowaniem, jednak chwilę później zrozumienie zabłysło w jego oczach. Parsknął lekko, jednak postanowił zachować swój image w całości. - A ja do ciebie.

Ginny wywróciła oczami i wróciła do swojej zdobyczy. Spojrzała w coś, co uznała za oczy.

- Jako pierwszego ślimaka, złapanego dziś, w ten wrześniowy wieczór, ochrzczę cię imieniem Rogatek. Od tej pory takie miano będzie ci przysługiwało w... no cóż. Gdziekolwiek trafisz - powiedziała i ostentacyjnie wrzuciła mięczaka do wiaderka.

Blaise przyglądał jej się z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Rozmawiasz ze ślimakami? - zapytał, przyglądając jej się z ciekawością.

- Jasne, a ty nie? - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. _Skoro i tak mam już image idiotki... to idźmy na całego. _

- I nazwałaś go Rogatek.

- Masz z tym jakiś problem? Ja i Rogatek chętnie o tym porozmawiamy - oparła dłonie na bokach, rzucając Ślizgonowi wyzywające spojrzenie. - No cóż... ja chętnie porozmawiam. Rogatek jest ślimakiem czynu.

Blaise zamrugał kilka razy oczami.

- Merlinie, jaka ty jesteś dziwna - powiedział z parsknięciem, przeczesując włosy ręką.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- A ty leniwy. Ja już mam pierwszego ślimaka, a ty czym się pochwalisz? Nawet nie zacząłeś - powiedziała oskarżycielsko, choć w jej głosie grało rozbawienie. Kącik ust Blaise'a uniósł się.

- A będę też musiał nazwać mojego ślimaka?

- Oczywiście, a ty chciałbyś trafić do wiadra, nie mając imienia? - Ginny starała się pohamować uśmiech. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, ale miała dziwne wrażenie, że zapowiadał się ciekawy szlaban. I cokolwiek stało się Zabiniemu w głowę, podobało jej się to na tyle, by wierzyć, że to może trwać przez resztę wieczoru.

- Zacznijmy od tego, że w ogóle nie chciałbym trafić do wiadra - Blaise rozejrzał się dokładnie w poszukiwaniu pierwszej zdobyczy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że podjął wyzwanie.

- Dobrze. Ale wyobraź sobie sytuację, że trafiasz do wiadra, bo los tak chciał. Kiepska sytuacja, ale byłaby jeszcze gorsza, gdybyś nie miał imienia - Ginny zaśmiała się, klękając. Poczuła, jak chłód żyznej gleby przenika jej kolano. Odgarnęła kilka liści warzywa, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

- Zawsze zastanawiałem się, co się dzieje w głowach Gryfonów. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy bezpiecznie jest w to wnikać - chłopak zaśmiał się pod nosem i podszedł do główki sałaty.

- Za późno. Jak raz w to wejdziesz, to już nie wyjdziesz. Bilet w jedną stronę, zamknięte drzwi, spalone mosty, ruch jednokierunkowy - odpowiedziała, tłumiąc uśmiech, cisnący się na jej twarz. W głowie wciąż powtarzała _"Co ja mówię? Dlaczego ja to robię?", _jednak uznała, że skoro nigdy nie hamowała swoich dziwnych rozważań, to nie widziała powodu, by teraz przestać.

Blaise wyciągnął palce i chwycił w dłoń grubego, wijącego się ślimaka. Podniósł go na swój poziom oczu.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Jak tego, że Ziemia krąży wokół słońca, a IQ Crabbe'a i Goyle'a jest niższe niż ich temperatura ciała.

Zabini zawahał się na chwilę, jakby coś rozważając. Potem spojrzał na Ginny, a następnie na ślimaka i skupił na nim wzrok.

- W takim razie nazywam cię Maurycy i posyłam jako pierwszego wybrańca wprost do wiadra i jeszcze dalej! - rzekł i wrzucił ślimaka do metalowego pojemnika.

Rozległo się głuche uderzenie.

Ginny wyszczerzyła się.

- Chyba skrzywdziłeś Maurycego.

- Zawsze był mięczakiem.

I pierwszy raz w życiu dziewczyny, jak i prawdopodobnie w historii Hogwartu, uczeń Slytherinu sprawił, że Gryfon wybuchł radosnym śmiechem.

Słońce zdążyło dawno zajść. Wszyscy siedzieli już w swoich przytulnych pokojach, grzejąc się przy kominku. Wszyscy, poza dwójką uczniów, którzy przy świetle różdżek zbierali oziębłymi dłońmi z ziemi ślimaki.

- Myślisz, że o nas zapomnieli? - zapytała Ginny, wrzucając kolejnego mięczaka do wiaderka. Postanowiła, że po tym szlabanie już nigdy w życiu nie tknie ślimaka. W życiu.

- Sądzę, że nas nienawidzą - odpowiedział Blaise ponurym tonem. Początkowa radość, która w nim iskrzyła, zgasła bezpowrotnie.

Ginny westchnęła w odpowiedzi. Bez wątpienia była już cisza nocna. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że o tej porze siedzi umazana błotem w ogrodzie Hagrida i zbiera rogate ślimaki.

Zauważyła, że Blaise już jakiś czas temu przestał zbierać mięczaki i teraz bezwiednie odgarnia liście warzyw. Chwilę później spostrzegła, że ona także robi to samo. Potrzebowała snu. Dużo snu.

Choć mimo wszystko, miewała gorsze szlabany.

Blaise Zabini zawsze był dla niej typowym Ślizgonem, wręcz chodzącą definicją Ślizgona, jednak po szlabanie, spędzonym z chłopakiem, cała ta wizja uległa transformacji. Choć nadal mogła odnaleźć w nim typowe cechy ucznia z domu Slytherina, to także zauważyła wiele sprzecznych zachowań.

Blaise rozmawiał z nią jak z człowiekiem, a nie czymś, co się znajduje na dnie śmietnika. Jednocześnie Blaise często robił przytyki i operował sarkazmem. Ale to bawiło Ginny. Blaise rozbawiał ją. To nie było okej. Ślizgoni nie rozbawiają Gryfonów. Blaise pracował razem z nią, zamiast udawać, że coś robi. Blaise był przyzwoity i to ją przerażało. A jeszcze bardziej przerażało ją to, że zaczęła o nim myśleć, jako o "Blaise'ie", a nie "tym Ślizgonie", lub "Zabinim".

W każdym razie działo się coś dziwnego i postanowiła, że lepiej zachować ostrożność, bo Ślizgoni, to niebezpieczna materia.

A rzeczony Blaise opadł ciężko na ziemię.

- Niech się dzieje, co chce, skończyłem z ślimakami - jęknął. Ginny mimowolnie zauważyła, że spodnie, które bez większego problemu wycierał na ciemnej glebie, prawdopodobnie były więcej warte niż cała zawartość jej szafy. - Myślisz, że zauważą, jeśli sobie pójdziemy?

Ginny westchnęła.

- Filch.

Blaise skrzywił się i opatulił ciaśniej cienką szatą, spod której wystawał czubek rozjaśnionej zaklęciem różdżki.

- Mogliby go już wyrzuć - wymamrotał, opierając głowę na kolanie. W ciemności, przy słabym blasku światła, wyglądał jak kulka. Duża kulka.

Ginny poszła w jego ślady i także usiadła na ziemi. Skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła zimno, przenikające całe jej ciało.

- Jak na kogoś, kogo tak bardzo nie lubicie, to często prowadzicie z nim... pogawędki - donosicielstwo Ślizgonów było wręcz legendarne.

Blaise parsknął.

- Nie lubimy. Bardzo. Za Gryfonami też nie przepadamy. I na tym polega cała zabawa. Gdzie Filch z Gryfonem się bije, tam Ślizgon się śmieje.

Ginny pokręciła głową.

- Ślizgoni - wymamrotała. - Jesteście dziwni.

- Ty też jesteś dziwna - odparł chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.

- Ale w normalny sposób!

Blaise pokręcił głową.

- Jutro ci powiem, co wygadywałaś o tej godzinie tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć twoją reakcję - wymamrotał sennie. - Dziwna w normalny sposób - prychnął.

Ginny parsknęła pod nosem.

- Wcale nie powiesz, ponieważ, jeśli ci to umknęło, a mogło, to my za bardzo ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. A jeśli rozmawiamy, to wygląda to trochę jak "giń! Nie, ty giń! Brzydki Ślizgon! Zła Gryfonka! Buu!" - Ginny pokręciła głową i zmarszczyła brwi. - Jak jestem senna, to nie jestem w pełni świadoma, co mówię - dodała.

Blaise zaśmiał się, po raz setny tego dnia przeczesując włosy dłonią.

- Nie, Weasley, tak rozmawiasz z Malfoyem. Ja nazywam się Zabini - parsknął. - I tak. Zdążyłem zauważyć tę przypadłość. Myślisz, że to się leczy?

Ginny ziewnęła przeciągle.

- Myślę, że to przypadłość wrodzona - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Na chwilę zamilkła. - Choć jakby się nad tym zastanowić... to nigdy nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą zbyt wiele słów. Zazwyczaj Malfoy mnie obraża, ja go wyzywam, a ty... - Gryfonka wytężyła umysł, by przypomnieć sobie rolę Blaise'a w jej starciach ze Ślizgonami.

- A ja stoję obok i się śmieję - chłopak wyszczerzył się, błyskając bielą zębów.

Ginny skinęła powoli.

- I dlaczego to robisz? - uniosła brwi.

- Ponieważ to jest zabawne?

- To nie jest zabawne. Prawie dochodzi do rozlewu krwi!

Blaise pokręcił głową.

- Obawiam się, że nie dostrzegasz subtelnego komizmu.

Ginny spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

- Obawiam się, że nie. I moja przestawiona szczęka także. Zmiażdżone palce również. I guz na głowie też. Kilka bezcennych chwil z Malfoyem - burknęła, nagle przypominając sobie, jak bardzo ma ochotę blond chłopakowi zrobić krzywdę.

Blaise zachichotał, rzucając jej rozbawione spojrzenie. Ginny zgromiła go wzrokiem.

- Nieśmieszne - oświadczyła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Blaise zaśmiał się ponownie.

- Nie, nie rozumiesz-

- Fakt, nie rozumiem.

- To jest śmieszne, zważając na fakt, że Draco wpadał w taki sam szał, co ty.

Ginny wydęła wargi.

- Przekaż mu wyrazy współczucia - prychnęła. Zabini tylko pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Czar-pech - powiedział tak, jakby właśnie spointował żart roku. Ginny uniosła brwi.

- Czar-pech?

- Tak. Draco miał na sobie Czar-Pecha. Nie będę ci mówił, jak to w niego trafiło, ale przez ten urok wszyscy wokół niego cierpieli. A on razem z nimi. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak gwałtownie wzrósł poziom jego wrogów w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni - Balise ponownie się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową. - Komiczne. Gdy tylko do kogoś się zbliżał, natychmiast obydwoje mieli pecha. Jesteś jedną z nieszczęsnych ofiar. I obserwowanie, jak miota się i dostaje szału... - parsknął.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jak dla mnie nie było różnicy - wzruszyła ramionami. Skoro Malfoy pod wpływem Czar-Pechu i Malfoy normalny byli nie do odróżnienia, to chłopak musiał mieć naprawdę smutne życie. A ludzie wokół niego jeszcze smutniejsze.

Blaise pokręcił głową.

- Jesteś uprzedzona.

Ginny zaśmiała się, jednak w jej głosie nie było cienia humoru.

- Ja bym powiedziała, że doświadczona - zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, widząc przed oczami wykrzywioną w grymasie czystej złośliwości twarz Malfoya.

- Dobrze, przyznaję, Draco potrafi być... trudny,ale-

- Chamski. Paskudny. Złośliwy. Podły. Tchórzliwy. Arogancki-

- Ale to jest jedna strona muru. Poznałaś kiedyś Slytherin od podszewki? - chłopak uniósł brwi, wbijając w nią spojrzenie.

Ginny zawahała się. Odpowiedź brzmiała "nie" i dziewczyna wcale nie chciała tego zmieniać.

- No właśnie - powiedział zwycięsko Blaise. Ginny obruszyła się, unosząc głos.

- Nie to, żebym kiedykolwiek miała ku temu powody - prychnęła. Każde jej starcie ze Ślizgonami kończyło się tragicznie. Każde.

Blaise spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

- Wypierasz się - oświadczył, rozprostowując nogi.

- W ciągu tygodnia dostałam dwa szlabany dzięki Ślizgonom. To nie wyparcie. To reakcja obronna.

Ślizgon posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Przecież to pierwszy tydzień.

- No właśnie.

I ponownie ogarnęła ich cisza. Ginny rysowała palcem kółka na miękkiej ziemi, obserwując, jak jej skóra czarnieje pod wpływem gleby.

- Od kogo masz drugi szlaban?

- Snape. Jutro - Ginny odpowiedziała z niechęcią.

- I jak to osiągnęłaś?

- Urodziłam się - burknęła, odgarniając z twarzy rude włosy. Blaise tylko zachichotał.

oOo

Filch zjawił się piętnaście minut później. Ginny i Blaise szli w stronę zamku, ledwo unosząc stopy. Ginny miała wrażenie, że każdy jej mięsień mówi "boli mnie". Ich krokom akompaniowały tradycyjne narzekania woźnego.

Jedynym, o czym Ginny marzyła, było ciepłe łóżko i błogie zapomnienie o jutrzejszym szlabanie ze Snape'm. Mogła wręcz poczuć przyjemny ciężar kołdry i błogą miękkość materaca. Przez co potknęła się, omal nie zapoznając swojej twarzy bliżej z podłogą.

Blaise parsknął, unosząc jedną brew.

- Częściowo już w krainie snów?

Ginny westchnęła.

- Ja jestem wiecznie w krainie snów. Po prostu czasami trochę mniej - odpowiedziała, ziewając przeciągle.

Ślizgon westchnął teatralnie.

- A jeszcze masz sześć pięter do przejścia... w górę... i w górę... górę... stopień po stopniu... - posłał jej zawadiacki uśmiech, gdy zgromiła go wzrokiem.

- Nie lubię cię, wiesz? - burknęła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Blaise tylko pokręcił głową.

- A teraz wyładowujesz na mnie negatywne emocje, wywołane nadmiarem schodów. Tak się nie robi. Swoją drogą... zastanawiam się, co z wami jest nie tak. Dzień w dzień wdrapujecie się na samą górę i zdrapujecie na sam dół. Dlaczego nie poszliście do Slytherinu choćby dla spokoju stóp?

- Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że jesteśmy stworzeni do poświęceń. A nieoficjalna jest taka, że nie wiedzieliśmy, w co się pakujemy - odpowiedziała, unosząc kącik ust. Ślizgon tylko parsknął.

- Widzimy się jutro, Weasley - powiedział i niedbale zasalutował dziewczynie. Nim Ginny pojęła sens jego słów, Blaise odwrócił się na pięcie i prędko zbiegł schodami, prowadzącymi w stronę lochów.

Ginny pokręciła głową i spojrzała z niechęcią na marmurowe stopnie.

_Więc znowu się spotykamy, _pomyślała ponuro, pokonując pierwsze schodki. Jednak gdy dotarła do szóstego stopnia, uderzyła ją pewna myśl.

_Moment. Jak to "widzimy się jutro"?_


End file.
